KisaIta Fan Forever's Land Before Time
by KisaIta Fan Forever
Summary: Based on the Movie Land Before Time. Destiny (OCs) had to find the Great Valley with her newly found friends after a earthquake had divided them away from their families. Yet how can she arrived there when Charizard that had killed her mother is after them and with Buttercup's attitude? Can she lead her friends to the Great Valley or will she and them become Charizard's next meal?
1. Birth of new friendship

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Birth of a new friendship**_

_The Cast_

_Littlefoot: Destiny/ human/wolf pup (KisaIta Fan Forever)_

_Cera: Buttercup/human/rhino baby (Powerpuff girls)_

_Ducky: Boomer/ human/penguin chick (Powerpuff girls.)_

_Petrie: Sora/ human/dragon hatchling (Kingdom Hearts)_

_Spike: Dumbo/human/elephant baby (Dumbo)_

_Littlefoot's mother: Lady Human/wolf (Lady and the Tramp)_

_Littlefoot's grandmother: Jenna human/wolf (Balto)_

_Littlefoot's grandfather: Balto human/wolf (Balto)_

_Cera's parents: John Utonium and Sandra Keane/ human/ rhinos (Powerpuff girls)_

_Cera's sisters: Bubbles, Blossom and Bunny/ human/rhinos babies(Powerpuff girls)_

_Ducky's parents: Brittany and Brad/ human/penguins (KisaIta Fan Forever)_

_Ducky's siblings: Butch and Brick and Blast/ human/penguins chicks (Powerpuff girls)_

_Sharptooth: Charizard (Pokémon)_

"Talking"

_**Narrating**_

_"Singing"_

* * *

In a small river underwater hidden from the outside world above them was a little Squirtle that was swimming around trying to catch some lunch before something frightened the little Squirtle as it swam away.

Bubbles started to form from below as words appeared in front of them.

**"_KisaIta Fan Forever presents. . ."_**

The little Squirtle swam trying to catch some food when it swam on top of a Gyrados' head that awoke and tried to eat the Squirtle but thankfully, the little Pokémon got away in time.

The little Squirtle ran into a school of Magikarp when words appeared in front of them.

**_"The Land before Time (crossover edition)"_**

On the surface a couple of Buizels jumped out of the water before jumped back in as a voice narrated the story that was to begin.

**"_Once upon a universe so close to ours..."_**

While the narrator was narrating the story, the scene changed to a group of foxes grazing on the berries that the forest provided but these animals not like any normal foxes. No, these were people with the ability to change to the animal that was marked around their necklace and would give birth like an animal for example a person who could change into a bird would give birth to an egg instead of a baby and when that egg hatched a little human baby with animal features would come out but they would lose their animal features when they turned one year old.

**"_Very close to you as well as the ape and elephant as well, close to the wolf, the bison and the whale, the mammoth and the mastodon. In a world of human changing into animals, and Pokémon"_**

The scene changed to a land filled with dry grass as a heard of elephant walking in a straight line, the leader turn to see that the herd wasn't moving as fast as he wanted.

"COME OOOOOOONNNNN" He yelled and smirked when he saw the improvement that the herd heard him.

**"_Now the human changing animals were of two kinds. Some had flat teeth and ate leaves of trees. Some had sharp teeth for eating meat. They preyed on the leaf-eaters. . ."_**

A pride of lions were walking through a land of geysers' field trying to be careful not to step on one.

_**"Then it happen the leaves and fruit began to die. The mighty beasts, which appeared to rule Earth, were ruled in truth by the leaf."**_

We now come to a flock of Mercrow, Pidgeotto, and other bird Pokémon flying through the sky towards a full moon in the night sky.

**"_Desperate for food, some of the herds of humanoids struck toward the west. Searching for their Great Valley, A land still lush and green, it was a journey to life."_**

By a little stream three people stood, two were males both stood about six feet tall, both were pale white like the moon yet one had dark green eyes while the other had orange, both had dark brown hair and around their necks they both held a painted wooden figure of a penguin, they wore dark brown shorts with white shirts while they wore black shoes as they were gathering fruit and leaves. (Note: Penguins in this world can live anywhere and can eat fruit and fish.)

**"_It was March of many dangers, Carnivores stalked the herds, waiting to seize any who strayed, the leaf-eaters only stopped to hatch their young."_**

The only female in the herd was in her penguin form sitting on her eggs to keep them warm, she gasped when she felt a stir, she quickly got off her children and changes her form, her black fur was replaced by yellow sunshine hair that reached her waist, her skin went from black and white to a sun tanned color, her privates parts were covered by a blue shirt while shorts covered her thighs her ocean blue eyes widen as she looked at her four eggs smiling softly. (Note: when ever a animal changes back to a person they are wearing clothes. Okay sorry)

She looked up and called her mate, "Brad! Brad!" Brad was the one with dark green eyes as he looked up to see Brittany, his mate, calling his name.

He went over to see his children coming into the word he sat by his wife as he watched one the eggs jumped up breaking out their webbed orange feet, again the egg jumped to show a little head with sunshine hair and head with an orange beak the little figure broke out their hands out to reveal black fur as they wiped their eyes before opened them to reveal ocean blue eyes.

The little chick/babe looked around the world when it saw a butterfly, it giggled as it pointed at butterfly, and leaned toward it, it made its egg tumble off the nest while it parents were busy looking at the other children.

The little chick/babe broke his egg to reveal a boy with a chest and stomach of white fur, he giggled as he crawled after the butterfly, and he ran over a twig and pounced on a rat, as it ran he chased it before bumped on to an Onix that opened his mouth as the boy looked inside but a hand pulled the boy away from the Pokémon before it closed its mouth. It was the boy's mother, Brittany as she glared at the Pokémon, her baby giggled as he snuggled close to his mama who giggled back at him.

"Mama." The boy laughed as Brittany walked toward her nest where Brad was watching the other hatchlings that look like the runaway chick...

There was boy with orange hair with bloodshot eyes, his name was Brick, another boy with hair as black as night with dark green eyes glaring at Brick was called Butch, while last boy had dark brown hair with dark purple eyes, was pushing Butch away was called Blast. They all wore dark brown pants while around their necks they own necklaces of penguins as they calmed down when they saw their mother returning their lost brother.

"What shall we call this one?" Brad asked as he took the babe dress him and placed the boy's own necklace as Brittany bit her lip in thought.

She watched as Brad placed the boy along with his brother as Brick and Butch were ticking him when an idea hit her, "Boomer." Brad looked down at the boy, thinking of the name before he nod.

Brittany kneeled down to Boomer and nuzzled with him as Boomer nuzzled back before giggled when his brothers tickled him again.

In this universe mammal babies only take hours after their birth to see and move. Meanwhile else where a male with black straight hair with creamy pale skin, he had a white shirt with black pants with black shoes, while around his neck he sported a painted wooden rhino necklace, he was sitting by some tree stems as he torn some off and pass it to his wife, she had pale creamy skin with black shoulder length hair, blue eyes looked at her mate with a smile as she wore an orange shirt that reached her waist with a red jacket and a wooden rhino necklace around her necklace as she wore brown shorts and red shoes.

"Here Sandra, dinner for the children." He said.

"Thank you, John." She said as she took the tree stem before broke it apart for her and John's children, suddenly they heard screaming, both parents looked up in fear but relaxed when they saw it was only a game.

They saw three of their children came running, three girls rhinos babies. One had orange hair that reached her reached her eyes but was held by a large bow as her pink eyes shined with happiness, her skin was creamy pale shined as she was covered with a pink dress with flowers around the edge of it as her feet held knee length white socks and red tapping shoes and her wooden rhino necklace, her name was Blossom.

The other girl had sunshine blond hair that was held by pigtails, her ocean blue eyes closed while she looked like Blossom but wore a blue dress that reached her ankles with bubbles stitched on on the bottom, she wore her rhino necklace as her feet held ankle length white socks and blue shoes and her name was Bubbles.

The last girl had dark brown hair that was held back by a ponytail as her light purple looked at her parents with glee, she looked like her sisters only she wore a dark purple shirt with a black line in the middle of it and light purple shorts, with black shoes and no socks as her name was Bunny.

Blossom and Bubbles hid behind their mother as Bunny stopped to take a breath before cried when she was pushed as she ran after her sisters, they poked out to see their other sister who was rubbing her eyes that Bunny threw dirt when she was running.

This sister looked like her siblings but had black hair that was spiked at the end of her ears and when finally the sister got the dirt out of her eyes, she opened to reveal light green eyes, she wore a sleeved dark green shirt with dark green shorts and black shoes, her name was Buttercup and she glared at her sisters.

Her sisters giggled as they hid behind their mother.

"Buttercup, are you alright." Sandra asked as she tenderly rubbed her middle child head before Buttercup huffed as she swapped the hand and crossed her arms.

Her parents chuckled.

**"_Some of the young seemed to be born without fear."_**

Thunder roared as Buttercup and her siblings screamed as they cuddled toward their mother who led them in their little house with their father right behind them.

Rain started to fall onto the earth while another little being was being birth, in a thick bush where a mother was giving birth, she had dark orange curly hair that reached past her shoulders, her warm brown eyes shut in pain her neck bore a wooden wolf, she breathed as she looked at her mother who was nod as the mother took a deep breath before push and screamed that was overlooked at thunder and lightly light the sky.

A cry of a babe filled the silence as the mother and her mother smiled as they pulled out a little girl pup.

"Well done, Lady, well done." The other wolf said as Lady the mother smiled at her.

"Thank you mother." Lady said as she stretched and reached for her daughter as her mother, Jenna, handed Lady, her granddaughter.

Lady looked at her daughter with a tear falling from her eye, her daughter had black fur with black hair as well with a few spots here and there with sun kissed skin like hers, the pup had her eyes closed as she sucked her thumb as her wolf ears was leaned back while her tail wagged.

Jenna, stood about 4ft with waist length red hair while her warm brown eyes, she wore a dark brown dress that reached her knees with light brown tapping shoes as she smiled at the scene letting the rain wash away the blood and cleans both her child and granddaughter before reached and grabbed a little blue dress and light blue shoes with a wolf wooden figure necklace as they dress the pup nursed and drink her mother's milk.

**"_One herd had a single baby, their last hope for the future."_**

Hours later, after the rain stopped, a man came in the picture while hold a basket of fruit, he stood about 6ft with straight brown hair with creamy pale skin with red eyes while the white that was supposed to surround the eye was yellow than white. He bore a wolf figure around his neck while he wore a white t-shirt with grey pants and black shoes. His name was Balto and he stopped at the bush where his wife and daughter to be informed if he had a grandson or granddaughter.

He waited a few minutes before Jenna motion for him to come, he walked in the bush and smiled, there trying to walk was his first granddaughter.

Sitting by his wife they watched the baby did a flip and giggled as she rubbed her eyes before opened them to reveal dark brown eyes that looked around the world she lives in now.

**"_And they called her. . . Destiny . . ."_**

Destiny smiled as she played with the dirt messing up her dress when she heard a voice, "Here I am." Turning around she gasped when she saw a big woman, leaning back when Lady came closer to her daughter with a smile.

Lady came to close to Destiny's liking as she backed up before whined a bit when she was picked up by the strange lady, but when she felt the kisses on her cheek, Destiny knew that this lady was her Mommy, she sloppily kissed her Mommy's cheek as she cuddled close to her.

Balto and Jenna got on one side of their daughter as they smiled softly at their granddaughter, Balto then picked something out of the basket before rattled it in front of Destiny who gasped before hid in her mother's hair as Balto stopped in fear of scaring Destiny as Lady cooed her daughter out.

"Don't be frightened, come out." Destiny poked her head out as Balto tried to rattle the rattler softly this time as Destiny giggled as she reached for it.

Balto easily gave it to her as she giggled as she waved the rattler around.

Jenna and Lady chuckled, as Destiny reached for her grandfather, Lady easily pasted her to him as he smiled down at her before chuckled when she gave his a sloppily kiss on the cheek.

**"_All that remained of her herd was her mother, grandmother and grandfather. She knew them by sight, by scent and by their love. She knew that they will be together always."_**

Lady and Jenna both stood up knowing that they had wasted enough time as Destiny gave a yawn, Balto pasted her to Lady as he got up as Destiny snuggled closely to her mother's chest as she suck her thumb.

"Now, you be careful my little Destiny." Lady whispered as Destiny smiled Jenna nuzzled her daughter's face before they walked away from the place that Destiny was born in.

"Beautiful little Destiny." Lady whispered again as Destiny slowly but surely fell asleep.


	2. Older and Wiser

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Older and Wiser**_

In this world, a few months the family of a baby would continue their journey either walking in their animal form or being carried by a family member and that what happen to Destiny. Her family kept moving to a place she didn't know, she was in her wolf form, a small pup with black fur with white spots on her ears and tail with a her dark brown eyes looking around as a little rose in her ear.

Her family was moving in a dried up forest looking for food, Balto managed to find a mango and passed it to Destiny who changed her form, in her place stood a seven year old girl with shoulder curly black hair with her rose in her hair as her sun tanned skin shinned at the sun, she was wearing a dark red shirt with no sleeves, her wolf figure necklace and a pink skirt with no socks but black shoes.

"Thank you Grandpa." Destiny said as she pied the mango, she only ate a little bit before passed it to her Grandma with a smile as Jenna took it with a chuckle. Destiny then turned to her mother and asked, "Mama is this all there is to eat?"

Lady sigh sadly as she walked toward her daughter, "Oh, I'm sorry my dear, the land is changing. That is why we must walk as far as we can each day. Until we reach the Great Valley."

Lady then turn and started to walk away from her daughter, Destiny sigh but then found a twig, she picked it up and chewed it but spat it out with her tongue sticking out as she wiped it to get rid of the nasty taste in her mouth.

"Ew. . . "She said before blushed and pouted when she heard her grandparents chuckling. She turned and stuck her tongue at them.

"Not funny Grandma and Grandpa!"

"Destiny, quickly come here!" Destiny turned and ran toward her mother who was pointed on a tree limb.

"Look, up there." Destiny followed her mother's finger to see a big red berry that looks really yummy.

"A Cherri-berry, it is very special." Lady said as she changed in her wolf form and climbed the tree and gentle grab the berry with her mouth before jumped down to see her daughter giggling and jumping a few times.

She dropped the Cherri-berry in front of Destiny before changed form.

"A Cherri-berry." Destiny said as she began to playfully swat the berry with her finger a few times while giggling.

Lady chuckled at her daughter, "It is very special, and it will help you grow strong. Where we are going, there are some of these berries in trees and bushes."

Destiny playfully threw the berry up in the air and caught it. She licked the berry and hum in delight at the taste. She giggled a bit as she held the berry.

Lady changed into a wolf and said, "Come along, Destiny." She started to walk as Destiny whined. Jenna and Balto chuckled at their granddaughter.

Both grandparents and child changed into a wolf as Destiny followed right behind her mother with the berry in her mouth while her grandparents followed after Destiny as Lady turned to her while still walking, "The valley is filled with berries more than you can ever eat and more fresh cool water than you can ever drink." She said to Destiny who looked at her Mama with excitement and awed in her eyes as she heard her Mama talking about the Great Valley.

"It's a wonderful beautiful place, where we can live happily with many more of our own kind." Lady said as she smiled, she remembered asking Jenna about the place when she was just a babe and now she was telling her own child the journey toward the valley.

Destiny smiled, "Gee, when we get there?" She asked as she stopped and drop her berry before picked it up with her mouth and continue to follow her Mama.

"The bright circle must pass over us many times and we must follow it each day it touches the ground." Lady said as they followed the sun when Destiny wondered.

"Have you ever seen the Great Valley?" she asked. Lady stopped before turn to her daughter with a sad look.

"No." Lady said truthfully as Destiny had a confused look on her face.

"Well then, how do you know it's really there? Grandpa said if you don't see it or feel it, then it mustn't exist." Destiny said as Lady and Jenna turned to Balto with a glare in their eyes as he was smiling guilty, before he looked at Destiny.

"Destiny, that was supposed to be our little secret." He said as Destiny oohed and smiled bashfully.

"Sorry Grandpa."

Lady shook her head at her daughter and father before turn to Destiny and cooed at her, "Destiny, some people see things with their eyes, others see with their heart."

Destiny huffed sometimes her mother can speak in riddles and sighs sadly at her mother, "I don't understand mother." She said.

Lady giggled at her daughter before nuzzled her face with a smile, "You will my daughter, you will."

Destiny smiled as she nuzzled back with her mother.


	3. The Wolf and Rhino

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Wolf and Rhino**_

Destiny still in her wolf form licked her lips at the Cherri-berry and was about to eat it when she heard something like a girl laughter, she founded the sound as she squeezed through some tall grass to see what was funny as Lady warned her.

"Destiny, don't you wander too far." Destiny barely nods as she saw a girl around her age jumping on her father's chest with a giggle. Destiny couldn't see what animal they were but she smiled, maybe she was another wolf like her.

Then the girl turn to see a Venomoth, smirking she jumped off her father's chest and started to chase the bug Pokémon, it landed on three different rocks with the girl jumping on the rocks but missed every time.

Finally the moth Pokémon landed on a rock as the girl sneaked up to it with a smirk as Destiny smiled real big, "HEY!" She yelled toward the girl who didn't hear her.

The girl raised her hand aiming to squash the Pokémon but the Venomoth then used its "Gust" attack to knock the girl down to the ground before it flew away.

Destiny started to laugh at the girl who was still in shock before she turned to the laughing girl with a glare of hatred, "What are you laughing at?!" she threatened as Destiny gasped and stopped laughing.

She saw the girl turn into a rhino as she ran her feet in the dirt aiming to charge at Destiny who jumped out of the tall grass and ran her paws in the dirt with her tongue out in thought on how this was going to turn out.

The girl then let out a roar/growl as she and Destiny playfully charged at each other. Both girls were having fun.

Sandra looked up from eating grass and gasped when she saw Buttercup charging at a wolf, "Buttercup!" She yelled as John changed into a rhino and ran toward the young.

Just when Destiny and Buttercup were about to meet, a big figure jumped in front of Buttercup as it glared at Destiny who gulped at the size of the male rhino.

Buttercup smirked at the wolf as her Papa glared at the pup as she back up a bit, "Destiny!" Destiny heard her Mama but she made no move as the male rhino looked at her daughter and said.

"Come along, Buttercup. Rhino never play with wolves." He said as he kept on glaring at Destiny as Buttercup stuck her tongue at her as Destiny glared at her.

John growled warning for the pup to move back to which Destiny did, Buttercup jumped in front of the wolf and said with a smug smirk in her face.

"Rhinos never play with wolves!" Destiny glared at her before felt something picked her up by her shoulder did she look and saw it was Lady.

She turned to see Buttercup and her father as they walked back to their family. Destiny was confused.

"A wolf? Hmm." Lady walked toward her parents as Destiny asked her a question before Lady placed her on Balto's back as she changed form and looked at her mama.

"Mama, what's a wolf?" She asked as Lady stand beside her father and handed Destiny her Cherri-berry who took it but still had a confused look.

"Why, that's what we are, honey." She said as she started to walk with Balto and Jenna beside her while Destiny looked back at the place where she met Buttercup, she believed that was the rhino's name

"Oh, but what can't I play with that rhino." She giggled as she thought of the fun they had, "We were having fun."

"Well, we all keep to our own kind, the rhinos, the elephants, the swimmers, the dragons. We never do anything together." Lady explained.

"Why?" Destiny asked.

"Why, dear . . . because we different. It's always been that way." Jenna added as she look at her granddaughter who still had a confused look on her face.

"Well, why?" She asked again as Balto chuckled.

"She is definitely your daughter, Lady." He laughed as Jenna giggled remembering how Lady was a questioner as well.

Lady rolled her eyes at her parents before answered her daughter's question with a soft smile, "Oh, don't worry so much. When we reach the Great Valley, there will be many, many wolf pups for you to play with."

Destiny huffed unhappiness shined through her eyes as she glazed sadly at her mama, "I wish we were there now."

"Well, it's a long way . . . Past the rock that looks like a wolf and pass the mountains that burn but we'll get there." Lady said words that comfort her child.

The little family continue to follow the setting sun before stopped when the sun disappear and settled down for the night.


	4. Dangers

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Dangers**_

Destiny and her family was sleeping peacefully in their wolf forms, she was in the middle of her mother and grandmother as her grandfather was sleeping on a high platform as to hear any danger that came near to them.

All them exhausted from the day's travel and knowing that tomorrow's travel will be even toughly.

A bug buzzed around the sleeping wolves but none of them heard it, the bug flew over Destiny and was about to landed on her head but a Croagunk jumped over Lady and Jenna eating the bug, it landed right in front of the pup as it make a croak that awoke Destiny, she gasped at the Croagunk.

The Croagunk looked at the pup before opened its mouth to crush up bug guts as Destiny made a disgusted face before watched it jump over her Grandma. She giggled before softly jumped over her Grandma's head before followed the Pokémon.

She saw that it lead her to a tunnel that formed a slide to a pond beneath it.

"Hey! Croagunk come back." She whispered as she got behind the frog Pokémon.

The frog Pokémon turn to see the wolf pup following it, but it didn't want anything to do with the pup it jumped down the slide as Destiny climbed in the tunnel with a giggle.

Buttercup in her rhino form jumped in front of her with a glared, "You again!? Go away! That's my Croagunk!" She said smug as she started to walk in the tunnel as Destiny glared at the girl. She didn't like her for a minute.

"I saw him first!" Destiny stated with a glare as Buttercup was at the slide as she turned her head.

"Well he's in my pond." She said to her before slid down the path and landed beside the Croagunk who was glaring at the girl.

Buttercup smirked at the Pokémon when she felt another being push her in the water, pushing back she saw that it was that wolf pup, Buttercup glared at her, Destiny just smirked back at her before giggled when they saw two Croagunks popped out of the water to see the two girls before went back in the water.

Bubbles started to come up on the surface, one seem to have a Goldeen Pokémon inside of it, Buttercup jumped on the bubble but the Pokémon drove back under the water as Buttercup giggled with excitement.

Destiny saw a bubble near her with a Wooper inside but she saw it pop in front of her as she giggled. Destiny felt something under her as she look to see another bubble, she moved out of the way as Buttercup jumped on it, popping it.

Buttercup and Destiny kept on jumping bubbles, having fun with each other, "Hey, over here!" Destiny yelled as she jumped on a bubble.

"Hey this is fun!" Buttercup said with a laugh as she pop another bubble.

Both girls laughed loudly, a shadow loomed over them but they didn't notice it, only when they felt the ground started to shake, they turn and saw a flame Pokémon, it had two wings that are blue, while the back was orange as most of its body. Its belly and soles are cream-colored, while their eyes are light blue in color. It roared as it spotted the two children as Buttercup screamed with fear.

"CHARIZARD!"

Both started to run in the water, screaming with fear, both knowing that this could be the end for them.

"HELP!" Buttercup screamed as she tripped in the water and flipped on her back with Destiny jumping on her and tripping on her back, she screamed, "HELP! MOTHER!"

"HEEELLPPP!" Both girls screamed.

Both girls quickly got up and started to run to a thorny cavern with Charizard right behind them roaring with hunger for two children.

Both girls hid behind a thorny limb and held their breath when they saw Charizard right near their hiding place before moved away sniffing the air for the children.

Destiny motioned to go deeper in the cavern because she knew what to do as Buttercup followed her but every once she turn to see Charizard still sniffing the air to find the scent of the children.

Charizard found a way through the thorny cavern as he kept on sniffing, the girls were under a thorn stem as the Pokémon sniffed away from them as Destiny whispered, "Go."

Both girls crawled away from the Pokémon and came to two paths. Destiny knew that the left path would leave to safety. She went to the path as Buttercup stayed on other as Destiny whispered, "This way."

"Mm-mmm" Buttercup shook her head before went to the right as Destiny gasped as she ran after the rhino and shouted.

"COME BACK! YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Which was a fatal mistake as Charizard heard her as he ran after her.

Destiny then got trapped in some vines as she tried to run, Charizard snapped his teeth closer to the wolf pup but she finally escaped as some the vines accidentally shot in the Pokémon's eye, Charizard roared in pain as he shot up and rubbed his eye.

Both girls screaming with horror as Destiny finally caught up with Buttercup as they ran, Charizard fit with rage flew up and landed hard in the land by the girls, shaking the ground and making the girls trip and fall on their backs.

They looked up to see rows of Charizard's teeth knowing that this is the end for them as Destiny screamed.

Suddenly a paw came from nowhere knocking Charizard toward a boulder with so much force that it damaged its wings. It struggled to get up as Destiny turn and gasped to see her mother trying to protect her daughter.

"Mama!" Both girls got up and ran under Lady.

Lady nudged both girls and shouted, "Run! Run!" just as Charizard finally got up as it roared with anger as it charged at the wolf who growled back at him.

Charizard snapped it teeth toward Lady trying to bite off her skin but she lifted her front paws out of the way, Destiny gasped when she saw Buttercup underneath one of her mother's paws.

"LOOK OUT!" She screamed as she pulled Buttercup away just in time for her mother's paws to be on the ground.

Charizard growled as he snapped his jaws in front of Lady who barked and growled back before back her head, she turned and kicked the Pokémon with her hind legs to a mountain as it groaned in pain.

Both girls and Lady ran toward safety, unaware that Charizard jumped up and landed on Lady. Destiny and Buttercup screamed in terror as Lady fought to get up, the Pokémon tore a piece of her shoulder as she cried in pain, she quickly got the Pokémon off her before quickly using her back legs and kicked Charizard over the edge.

Lady was bleeding badly but she managed to run with the kids to safety. Destiny and Buttercup stopped when they felt the ground started to shake, unaware that her daughter had stopped, Lady kept on running losing a lot blood.

Destiny and Buttercup turn to see the ground rumbling and shaking as the land started to rip apart, Destiny was standing in the middle before jumped away when the land disappear. They ran after Lady but stopped when they noticed that she had stop.

Lady looked down at the edge that she was on before slowly laid down breathing heavily, she look at her shoulder and saw a piece of bone, she knew she wasn't going to make it.

Destiny and Buttercup gasped when they heard Charizard's roar, they turn to see the Pokémon running toward them.

They screamed as they ran, Charizard couldn't see the children as he ran toward the injured wolf, since the ground was breaking each step that Charizard took it cracked the ground. Destiny and Buttercup was right under it feet when suddenly it step beside the girls and making the ground crack as they fell on his foot.

Destiny gasped in fear knowing that the Charizard could feel them suddenly the ground cracked in two as red stream came up, the ground started to rise, knocking the girls off the Pokémon's foot, both girls slipped over the edge holding on to it for dear life but gasped when they saw Charizard slipped down the land.

Destiny and Buttercup grabbed the Pokémon's tail as they were started to fall in the dark abyss below.

"HEEEELLLPPP!" Both girls screamed in terror as Charizard started to claw the ground in hopes of stopping its fall.

"MMAAMMAA!" Destiny screamed, Lady lifted her head in fear, she had enough strength in her to save her daughter that needed her as she quickly got up and ran toward her daughter who was in grave danger.

Both girls quickly ran up the Pokémon's body and on the grumbling land, they tried to run away from Charizard who roared in anger, Destiny slipped once but quickly got up and ran in the land but soon the girls were getting close the Pokémon's mouth as it opened it before a paw swatted it away, Lady then caught Destiny's shoulder in her mouth as Destiny caught Buttercup's shoulders as they watched Charizard fell in the dark deep canyon below.

Lady lifted the children as she let go of Destiny who let go of Buttercup. Buttercup ran in a different direction as Lady led Destiny away from the canyon, she splashed in some water as she heard Buttercup let out a distressed call.

John looked up from leading his children and wife when he heard Buttercup's cries of distressed, he let out a call back to let her know where her family was at.

Jenna and Balto awoke to the ground breaking as they noticed that their daughter and granddaughter were missing.

"DESTINY!" Jenna cried as she changed form to human, looking around for her child and grandchild. Her brown eyes worried for their safety.

"LADY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Balto yelled as he changed form as well, suddenly the ground beneath them rose as he grabbed his mate as the ground raised them high.

Herds of Ponytas ran away from a wave like force in the ground but many failed as one of the horse Pokemon got in the wave's path and was now rolling down a hill. Buttercup was on an edge of a cliff when she saw her parents with two more people as she whined in fear.

"DAADDDYY!" She ran toward them but stopped and screamed when she saw the ground fall in front of her, she ran back to safety.

**"_In this time of great disasters, a great earthquake split the land. Herds were divided, families were cut in two. Destiny was separated from her grandparents."_**

The land that held Buttercup's family and Destiny's grandparents the land had rose higher as the land below crumbled and some the pieces of land fell in the deep abyss below them. Dust covered the air as John and Sandra shielded their daughters from it before coughed when it finally cleared.

John looked over the edge as Bubbles held his hand while Blossom held the other, Sandra picked up Bunny as they tried to locate their daughter.

Balto and Jenna looked over trying to find their family but only saw a little girl that ran toward the edge but she didn't look like their granddaughter.

**"_Buttercup was on one side of the divided, her family in the other. . "_**

John and Sandra gasped when they saw their daughter alive but on the other side as they shouted in fear and sadness, "BUTTERCUP!"

"MAMA! DADDY!" Buttercup screamed as she looked over her family, how was she going to get to her family.


	5. Tragedy and Depression

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Tragedy and Depression**_

The day ended as clouds surround the night, indirectly that it would soon rain yet on some rock formations made by the earthquake. A young wolf girl's yells could be heard as the rain started to fall down to the earth below.

"MAMA!" Destiny yelled as she walked around in her wolf form at the ledge of the ditch that was form in hopes that her mother would answer.

"MAMA!" She yelled again before jumped over the ditch, nearly falling as she was trying to find her mama in the rain.

"MAMA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Destiny yelled as she looked around for her, suddenly she heard a groan of pain, turning she saw her mother laying at the bottom of the ditch on a small platform.

"MAMA!" She yelled in shock, she slid down as she land beside her Mama who was laying on her side, the rain had wash the blood off her fur but she was weak from the loss of too much blood, she was breathing heavily and could barely open her eyes to look at her daughter.

Destiny nuzzled her mother's side and whined, "Mama. . . Please get up."

"I-I'm not sure I can. . Destiny . . . "Lady whispered to her daughter as she weakly moved her head to nuzzle Destiny softy.

Destiny's ears lowered as her eye's started to tear up, what was she going to do without her mama how was she survived, her mama taught her everything, Lady was her mother, she couldn't die. "Y-yes you can . . . get up." She whispered, hope in her voice.

Lady hearing the hope in her baby's voice tried to get up but fell quickly down with no strength in her. She groaned in pain as Destiny's tears fell from her face as she cuddled closely to her mama's face as she weakly nuzzled back.

Lady knew that she was fading fast, so she whispered to her daughter comfortably, "Dear sweet Destiny, do you remember you way to the Great Valley?"

Destiny knew what that meant as she started to sob, "I. . . I guess so. . But why do I have to know? You're going to be with me." She nuzzled her mama as if saying, please don't go.

Lady felt like crying see her daughter cry, so she nuzzled back and whispered, "I'll be with you . . . even if you can't see me."

Destiny looked at her mother with confused watery eyes, "What do you mean "if I can't see you" I can always see you."

Lady knew her time was coming so she quickly whispered to her daughter, "Destiny. . . Let your heart guide you. . It whispers. . So listen closely. . "Slowly Destiny watched as her mother's eyes closely softly.

Destiny shook her head, "Mama? Mama?!" she cried but Lady made no sound. Destiny changed form as she ripped the wolf necklace from her neck and looked down at it in her hand, she remember asking her mother about it. . .

_Flashback_

_Destiny in her human form was messing with her necklace as her grandparents were starting the fire for the night, she looked over to her mother who was sitting on a rock, just staring at the stars above them when a question pop in her head._

"_Mama?"_

_Lady looked at her with a warm smile. "Yes, dear?"_

"_Why do we have wolves' necklaces?"_

_Jenna and Balto stopped as they looked at their daughter and granddaughter as Lady chuckled as she moved next to Destiny who cuddled closely to her._

"_Well dear for three reasons, actually, Number one is that wood figure of the animal is made by the leader of any herd and it is where the leader had accepted the babe into the herd. Number two, it means the babe can turn into the animal that the leader made it too. And finally the last one is where the babe it proud of who they are but that is up to the child." Lady explained as Destiny nod in understanding._

"_So did grandpa made this than?"_

"_Yes dear. . ."_

"_No wonder it's in such bad shape!" Destiny joked as Balto gasped in shock._

"_Hey! Be lucky I made one for you!" He yelled back jokily as Destiny and her family laughed before crowed over the fire for warmth._

She angrily looked down at the necklace. How was she supposed to be proud of herself? She glared at the necklace before threw over her dead mother before screamed at the sky as thunders roared silencing her.

Destiny sobbed as she covered her eyes with her hand, what does she do now? She didn't know where her grandparents were and her mama . . . is dead.

She changed into a wolf before ran away from her mama's body crying, the rain slowly stopped but Destiny didn't, she kept on running till morning where she was walking over a ledge, her eyes were bloodshot red from crying and from lack of sleep, she let her eyes slowly close but shot them open when she slipped and fell on a boulder.

She grunted in pain and tried to get up but was to tried, "Hey!" She gasped as the 'boulder' talked and jumped off it to reveal a male hippo changing form of a man who stood with dark brown skin like hers and dark purple hair, he wore a dark grey shirt and black pants and shoes.

The man turn to the Destiny on the ground, crying a bit, glared and snapped at her, "What's the big idea?!"

Destiny whimpered still crying over the loss of her mama, the man glare lessen at the sign of the crying girl pup.

"What's your problem? You're not hurt." He stated not knowing that Destiny was anger as she snapped at him.

"It's not fair! She should have known better! That was Charizard! It's all her fault!" She said with hatred as the man was surprised on how the girl snapped at him before asked her softly let already knowing what she meant when she said Charizard.

"All who's fault?"

"Mama's!" Destiny changed form as she wiped her tears as the man looked torn to comfort her but settled on patting her head as she look at him with watery eyes.

"I see. . . I see. ." he said warmly.

Destiny saw her grandpa in the man and that brought more tears to her eyes as she jumped on the man's chest and held him as his eyes widen a bit but gentle he held her.

"W-why d-did I-I w-wander s-so f-far f-fro-mm h-home-e?" She asked hiccupping as if the man knew why she wandered but the man gentle rubbed her back shushing her.

"Oh, it's not your fault. It's not your mother's fault. Now you pay attention to old Lenny." Lenny whispered as Destiny nod as she looked up at him as he gentle smiled at her.

"It's nobody's fault. The great circle of life has begun, but you see, not all of us arrived together at the end." He said as he put Destiny down as she rubbed her eyes.

"But . . . what'll I do? I miss her so much." She asked, Lenny was much like her grandpa in many ways.

Lenny sigh, "And you'll always miss her but she'll always be with you as long as you remember the things that she taught you. In a way, you'll never be apart, for you're still a part of each other."

Lenny's words comforted her heart but her tummy hurts, "My tummy hurts." She said as she rubbed her tummy as Lenny chuckled a bit before patted her head softly.

"Well, that, too, will go in time, little one. Only in time . . . "Lenny smiled before started to walk away from Destiny as she watched him disappear.

Destiny thought of Lenny's words before change in wolf form and continues on her journey to the Great Valley. She soon stopped by a small leafless tree and saw a berry but she lay down and watched a Seedot fought with its siblings to keep the berry, the fought only ended when a nearby Bulbasaur used a 'vine-whip' to take the berry as it chewed in front of the Seedots.

Destiny watched as the leader, a Turtwig appeared with a leaf full of berries before handed it out to the Seedots who cheered, they began to walk in a line down the tree when the last Seedot saw Destiny lying down and depressed and lonely.

The Seedot at first walked away but quickly ran back to make Destiny happy.

**"_At first Destiny could only think of her mother. She hardly noticed her hunger and forgot all about the Great Valley and that she must reach it somehow. ."_**

The Seedot moved its berry closer to Destiny, offering it to her but she just laid there and completely ignored the seed Pokémon's offer. The Seedot then moved the berry closer to Destiny in hopes that she will take it but Destiny just turn her head away from the Pokemon as it sigh sadly.

Destiny hearing the sigh looked up with a sad smile, "It's okay, I'm not hungry. Take it." She said as she pushed the berry closer to the Pokemon who eyed her suspicious, Destiny knew that the Pokemon wasn't going to take it she giggled.

"It's okay." She comforted as the Pokemon finally nod before took its berry and ran after its siblings. Destiny watched it walk away and let out a said sigh, she missed her mama but she would be proud of what she did.


	6. A message from beyond

_**Chapter 6**_

_** A message from beyond**_

Destiny in her human form had wandered into the place where her mama and Charizard had fought. Unaware that a Cherri-berry with something tied around it was floating around with a leaf parachute, she also couldn't hear a voice.

"_Destiny. . . "_

The berry kept floating till it found her sitting while holding her knees close to her face next to her mother's footprint while letting tears fall from her face. She quickly got up and wiped her tears before slowly walked away.

A beam of light shined on her mother's footprint when Destiny heard her mama's voice.

"_Destiny. . . "_

She gasped as she turned to see a Cherri-berry floating by a leaf parachute, landing beside her mama's footprint. She watched as the leaf landed and she caution walked closer to it and saw that the leaf had a puddle of dew in it and gasped, there in the dew was the Cherri-berry and her. . Wolf necklace the one she threw over her mama's body in anger.

She was amazed, how did her necklace get on the Cherri-berry and how did it found her? She looked down at her reflection with shocked and amazement in her eyes. Eyes filled with so many questions when she heard a voice she longed to hear.

_"Dearest Destiny. . . "_

Destiny jumped back in surprised at the voice of her mama but she wanted to hear what Lady wanted to say to her. She kept on looking at her reflection as her mama asked her.

"_. . . Do you remember you way to the Great Valley?" _

Destiny let a tear fall from her face, she had forgotten the Great Valley, as the tear fell in the dew she shook her head.

"_Follow the bright circle, past the great rock that looks like a wolf and pass the mountains that burn. . ."_

Destiny nodded, now she knew how to get there now. Destiny kept on gazing at the dew wanting to listen to her mama's voice again.

"_I'll be in your heart, Destiny. . . . Let your heart guide you. . . "_

Destiny gentle picked up the Cherri-berry and put it in her rose that was on her hair before picked up her wolf necklace and tied it around her neck. If her mama wasn't mad at her, she knew that that she will always be in Destiny's heart.

A little weight was off her shoulders as she changed in her wolf form and walked away from the leaf with a little true smile.

Destiny was walking on a ledge, now knowing where she was supposed to go, she climbed on a rock formations and saw on a cliff and gasped, a shadow of a wolf.

"Mama?!" she whispered, she then got a real big smile, her mama came back for her and started to jump making the shadow jump as well.

"Mama!" She giggled before climbed down the rock before ran toward the cliff making the shadow of who she thought was Lady ran with her.

"Mama! It's you! Wait, Mama! Wait!"

She finally got to the cliff and began to lick it happily but she stopped when she noticed that it was her own shadow and the cliff she was licking. It was then she knew that the bright circle had played a trick on her as she some tears fall before continue on her journey.

**"_And then Destiny knew for certain she was alone. . . "_**

Destiny walked along the edge of the canyon that the earthquake made, trying to find a way to the Great Valley so she could see her grandparents who she knew was still alive. She looked and saw a familiar figure walking along the edge as her but was going the opposite way then her.

**"_. . And that though the Great Valley was far away . . . and the journey there perilous, she'd would have to find her way there. Or the chain of life would be . . . broken. . ."_**

Destiny saw the figure and smiled, "BUTTERCUP!" She yelled as she ran toward the girl who was in her human form.

Destiny changed form as well as she smiled at the girl who glared at her and looked down at the canyon.

"Buttercup, hello." Destiny said, she was really happy she found Buttercup as she hoped that maybe she would want to come with her to find the Great Valley.

Buttercup turned to the wolf pup and crossed her arms around her chest as she glared at her, "What do you want!?" she asked annoyed that this girl found her.

Destiny chuckled nervously at the glare that Buttercup gave her, "Nothing, where are you going?"

Buttercup huffed at Destiny as she turned away from her, "I'm going to find MY own kind. They're on the other side." She said as she looked down at the canyon to find a safe way down.

Destiny looked down as well but she knew that that wasn't anyway to get to the other side and Buttercup would get hurt.

"But, I've looked all over this place and you can't climb up the other side." Destiny reason and jumped back when Buttercup snapped at her.

"Maybe YOU can't!" Buttercup kept on looking a way and smirked when she saw a path like structure that went all the way down, she carefully started to climb down when Destiny thought of an idea.

"Wait! I'm going to the Great Valley we could um. . "

Buttercup slipped a bit making her screamed a bit in fear as Destiny gasped in fear of Buttercup getting hurt.

"Help each other!" she finished her sentence hoping that maybe Buttercup would change her mind of going down the path.

Buttercup laughed as she continues to climb down, "Ha! A Rhino. . "She grunted as she climbed down, "Doesn't' need help from a wolf!" She then threw some dirt at Destiny but that made her let go as she slide all the way down screaming in horror.

A few rocks slide beside her as Destiny shook her head at the mean girl, "Well, at least we wouldn't be alone!" she yelled down at her as Buttercup picked herself up and glared up at Destiny.

"Well, when I find my family I WON'T BE ALONE! So go away!" She snapped as changed in her rhino form and she walked in the canyon with her head high up.

Destiny rubbed her arm in sadness when she heard Buttercup talking really loudly as her words echoed through the canyon "Rhinos can be very dangerous. And they only talk to other Rhinos and they only TRAVEL with other Rhinos."

Destiny felt sad that her new friend didn't want to be with her but sigh and changed in her wolf form, she looked at the bright circle and followed it to find the Great Valley and her grandparents.


	7. New friends

_**Chapter 7**_

_** New friends**_

In a small pond stood a boy of seven years old, he had sunshine blond hair with creamy pale skin while around his neck stood a necklace of a wooden penguin, he was the little penguin boy that ran away from his nest and almost got eaten, he was Boomer. His blue eyes eyed the water looking for some food, and then he spotted a fish. Quickly he changed into a baby penguin and drove in and caught the fish.

He poked his head out and saw a young girl around his age with black hair with a rose in it, brown skin, she wore a tore up red shirt with an equally torn up pink skirt. She was sitting at the edge of the pond with her knees close to her chest, looking sad and lonely.

Boomer got out of the water and ran toward her and changed form, he wore a dark blue shirt with black shorts as his hair stuck to his face as he sat by the girl with a toothy smile.

"Hello." He said.

The girl barely lifted her head to acknowledge the boy beside her but Boomer didn't let his spirit down.

"I said "Hello." Boomer said again and watched as the girl lifted her hand to wipe a tear from her face. Boomer wondered why the girl was crying. Something about this girl made him want to be friends with her.

"What is your name?" He asked changing the conversation, he watched as she just barely moved away from him and that's when it hit him.

"Maybe you can't talk yet. . ." he whispered to himself but the girl heard him and lifted her head and glared at him. Boomer saw that she had a wolf necklace as he had a penguin necklace.

"Don't you know anything?" Boomer flinched at the coldness she spoke to him.

"Wolves don't talk to . . . um, whatever you are." The girl then got up and started to walk away, Boomer got up and ran after her and got in front of her with a nervous chuckled as he turned his necklace hoping that she didn't see it.

"I'm a wolf too." Boomer smiled hoping that the girl would believe him but she just turned his necklace and pointed at the wooden penguin as he chuckled as he rubbed his head and sweat drop.

"And I saw you drove in the water as a penguin." She stated as she crossed her arms across her chest as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

He sighed unhappily, as he sat on the ground, "Alright I'm not a wolf, I'm a penguin but I am all alone. . ." he let out tear as he wiped it away as the girl sat beside him with a knowing look.

"I lost my family in the big earthquake." Boomer said as he looked at the girl who looked back at thinking about something before she smiled real big at him.

"Do you want to come with me?" She asked as Boomer's eyes widen as he jumped up with excitement.

"Yes!" He closed his mouth and blushed when he saw the girl giggling and rubbed his head in embarrassment.

"Oh, I mean oh yes, please." The girl smiled as she stood up and started to lead the way as Boomer followed her.

"All right, come on." She said as she walked with Boomer right beside her with a big smile, finally they weren't alone.

"But you have to keep up." She said and Boomer glared a bit, just because he was a penguin doesn't mean he was slow.

The girl jumped in some water as Boomer wondered, "Where are we going?" He asked as he jumped in the water as some water splashed in his torn up shorts.

The girl looked back at him, "To the Great Valley, I'm not going to stop till I find my grandparents."

She then got out of the water and walked through a forest with no food as Boomer asked, "Do you think my family went to the Great Valley too?"

The girl thought for a minute, "Hm, maybe, my Mama said that was where all the herds were going." She said as Boomer nod.

"Oh, I hope."

The girl looked at him with a smile, "My name is Destiny." She said as Boomer smiled back, now knowing the girl's name made him feel better about being with her.

"Mine's Boomer." Boomer introduced himself to Destiny who nods.

Destiny started to hum a little tune as she jumped over some cracks as Boomer smiled as he jumped over some cracks joining the fun with her.

"Don't' step on a crack or fall and break your back." She giggled as she turn and smiled at Boomer who was laughing.

Both children kept jumping over some before they stopped when they heard Destiny's stomach started to growl, Boomer looked at her with a smirk as she smiled blushing.

"My stomach is talking." She said with a giggle, she looked up at a branch before changed form in a wolf.

"Hm, I wonder how this tastes like." She asked him before grabbed the branch with her teeth and Boomer gasped when he heard screaming.

"The tree is talking!" He said as Destiny glared at him, still pulling the tree branch.

"No it isn't!" She mumbled with the tree branch in her mouth. Boomer crossed his arms on his chest as he shook his head.

"You shouldn't eat talking trees, nope." He scolded Destiny who rolled her eyes.

Destiny kept pulling the tree branch and a figure came sliding down, and landed on her nose, she looked at it as the figure smiled nervously at her. Destiny screamed as the branch went flying as the thing screamed as it flew off the branch.

As the figure screamed, Boomer screamed as he changed into a penguin chick and wobbled behind Destiny's leg as she bent her head to hide, the thing land on the ground so hard that it broke through and left a hole.

Boomer looked from Destiny's leg before wobbled to the hole to the figure that was shaking with fear, "Who are you?" He asked.

The figure said shakily, "My name's Sora." Boomer held a laugh as he let the figure come out of the hole to reveal a dragon hatchling.

The hatchling looked around 6 inches tall, he was brown with black scales on his back, his wings were light brown in the front as the back was darker brown then the rest of his body. He had a white horn on his head and around his tail. Around his neck was a silver crown necklace and a dragon wooden figure.

"Sora huh, funny name." Boomer laughed as Sora glared at him.

"Well at least I'm not a weak penguin!" he snapped as Boomer and Sora had a glaring match and Destiny sweat drop. She rolled her eyes as she changed form and moved both boys from each other.

"Okay, stop it!" She snapped at both boys as Boomer changed form and turn while crossing his arms with a huff.

Sora stuck his tongue at Boomer before looked at Destiny and asked, "I'll fly?"

Boomer turn to him with a smirk, "No you fell."

Sora gasped as he fell to the ground with hopeless in his voice, "I FELL! OH MAN!"

Destiny looked at Sora, "You can't fly? But how did you get up on the tree?" She asked as Sora looked at her before jumped.

"I climbed." He said as he changed form, in his place stood a six year old boy with tanned skin with uncontrollable brown hair with sky blue eyes, he wore a dark red torn shirt with a blue jacket and black shorts, his neck showed his sliver necklace and dragon wooden figure.

Boomer turned to him confused, "But you are a dragon, not a lizard."

"Hey, it's hard to fly!" Sora yelled as he crossed his arms, Destiny seeing another fight coming jumped in the conversation.

"I guess it is. We can't do it." She giggled as Boomer smiled. Sora looked at the two older kids before let out a laugh.

With Buttercup still in her rhino form, was still trying to find a way to the other side of the canyon was jumping on some rock formations when she slipped and fell on the ground hard.

She cringed as she rubbed her head, as some clouds moved out of the sun's light showed that the 'rock' she was on wasn't a rock but Charizard.

Buttercup's eyes widen as she screamed before ran behind a rock, she peeked from the rock and saw the Pokemon didn't chase her. She then got an evil smirk on her face as she caution walked to the Charizard.

When she was close to his mouth, she stuck her tongue before head butted his head a few times before she backed up with a smirk as she ran her feet on the ground before charged at the Pokemon.

It seem that Charizard wasn't dead but unconscious because he eyes went wide open and saw the rhino running toward him and Buttercup seeing the Pokemon wide awake came to a screeching halt and screamed.

Some of the dust went in Charizard's eye as he roared in pain while Buttercup ran away from the Pokemon as he got up, Charizard would have gone after her but groaned in pain.

Charizard then growled in anger as he looked at his damaged wings, he then looked at the retreating figure of the rhino and roared.

He would get the wolf pup and the rhino for doing to his him. He would have revenge, and he would eat that wolf pup and that rhino.


	8. Buttercup's story and a new friend

_**Chapter 8**_

_** Buttercup's story and a new friend**_

Destiny, Boomer and Sora in their human forms were walking past a huge tree that its roots dug through the dirt as Destiny was humming a tune when she stopped. She shushed the others and gasped as she quickly grabbed both boys and hid behind a root that was tall for them to hide.

Boomer and Sora was confused, "Shh, quiet and stay low." She whispered both boys looked and eeped when they saw a Monochromon pasted them growling, not even seeing the children behind the wall like root.

Destiny poked her head out from the root and nods to the two boys before changed into a wolf and continued her journey with the other boys following her lead to changed form, Boomer wobbled right beside her but Sora was tired of walking.

Sora quickly climbed on Destiny's tail and climbed all the way to her head as she groaned at the claws on her head, she glared at the dragon.

"OW! Hey! Sora, get off!" She snapped as Sora chuckled as he smoothed her fur.

"You got nice flathead, flathead." He joked with a chuckled, Boomer and Destiny glared at the little dragon.

"My name ISN'T FLATHEAD! My name is DESTINY!" Destiny snapped at Sora who just repeated her name with a raised eyebrow.

Sora looked at the rose in Destiny's fur and saw a Cherri-berry, and began to play with it with a smile. Destiny was not amused with the little hatchling.

"Are you going to stay up there?" she asked with a sweetly smile as Sora looked down at her with the berry on his nose.

"Yes." He said before grabbed the berry by the stem when he felt that he got higher, suddenly he felt something grabbed his tail as he screamed while the world went upside down, he looked to see glaring dark brown eyes.

Destiny had Sora by his tail as she had changed form to looked at him with a raised eyebrow, she held her hand under the dragon's clawed paw for her Cherri-berry. Sora chuckled as he let the berry go as it landed in her hand.

Boomer was laughing as he was on his penguin back, "Um. . . Please don't let go." Sora pleaded but paled when he saw that her give a smirk. She then let him go as he tried to flap his wings before landed on the ground with a thud.

Destiny then stored the Cherri-berry back in her rose for safe keeping before crossed her arms at the dragon who was rubbing his head.

He glared at her, "What's so special about that berry anyway?"

Boomer finally stopped laughing as he wobbled to Sora and said in a knowing voice, "It very special because her Mother gave it to her." Knowing the story of Destiny's mother because she had told him.

Destiny and Sora looked at him as he looked back at them, "Well she did."

"Oh. . . . Well here." Sora then changed form and looked at his pouch around his waist before untied it and handed it to Destiny who looked at it.

"It's not much but it will keep your berry safe from harm's way." Sora explain as Destiny took it with a smile, she then wrapped it around her waist and took her berry from her rose and placed it in the pouch.

"Thanks." She thanked, she was happy that Sora gave his pouch for her berry but she was still mad that he had played with it, so she thought of a plan as she smiled sweetly at Sora.

"Hey Sora, do you want a ride?" She asked as she changed form. Sora eyes widen in surprise but smiled at her as he changed form and got on her head as he smirked at Boomer who was glaring and was about to argue when he saw the wink that Destiny gave him.

Boomer now knowing what was going to happen as he changed form and smirked at Sora who didn't see it. Sora then got comfortable in Destiny's fur when she snapped at him as he screamed.

"I'm not a carrier! Get off! You're a dragon, so start flying!" She then started to run full speed with Boomer besides her laughing his head off as Sora was screaming in horror.

"B-b-b-but. . . Waah! Waah! Aah! Aah!" Sora screamed as his wings were open but he held Destiny's fur so he wouldn't fly off as Boomer was shouting encouragements to him as he flapped up and down his arms.

"Open your wings! Sora! Open! Open!"

"No! No! Can't do this!" Sora screamed while still holding on to Destiny's fur while said wolf pup was rolling her eyes. This boy was scared and the only way to get rid of a fear is to face it with a glare.

"You CAN fly! Now open your skinny wings!" Destiny yelled as Boomer jumped on her while changing into a penguin chick, as he held on to her fur with his flippers.

"Up, Sora! Higher like a flier!" He encouraged as Sora looked in front and saw danger and he knew he had to warn Destiny and Boomer.

"DANGGERRR!" Sora screamed as Destiny looked around her as Boomer asked while screaming.

"WHERE, SORA?"

"TH-TH-THERE! AHEAD!" He screamed as Destiny ran into an animal skeleton that attached itself on her fur, she screamed and ran the other way with the two boys on her back and head, Buttercup came in still in her rhino form screaming and running from Charizard..

They soon bumped into each other as the skeleton broke apart knocking Buttercup on her back with her legs stretched out, panting from the running and screaming.

Sora and Boomer jumped off Destiny as they jumped on Buttercup's back legs as they looked down at her as Destiny changed form and looked down at Buttercup, panting.

"Buttercup, it's you. What happened? Why are you so frightened?" she asked concern for the rhino. Buttercup glared as she stood up knocking the dragon and penguin off her feet, Sora climbed on Destiny's ankles as she bend down and picked up him and Boomer who was scared at the girl who changed form.

Buttercup crossed her arms as she pushed Destiny out of her way before turn, "Why are you so frightened?" She snapped back as Destiny glared at her.

"We're not frightened." She said as Sora whispered in Destiny's ear.

"We're not?" Destiny turn and flicked the dragon off her shoulder as he floated on the ground, he changed form.

"What? It was a question."

Boomer rolled his eyes as he jumped off Destiny's chest and changed form as he stood proudly straight up, "Nope, we are not frightened."

Buttercup turn to them and said, "Well you should be!" she then closed her eyes, and added, "I could be with my family but I chose to come back and warn you."

She then smirked and jumped in front of them and said in a scary voice, "I . . . Met the CHARIARD!"

Sora gasped and screamed in terror, "CHARIARD!" He change form again and climbed on Destiny's ankle shaking. Destiny picked up her scared friend and cooed at him and petting his shakily formed. Boomer got beside her, fear ran through him but he didn't want to be scared in front of Destiny and Sora.

Destiny looked up at Buttercup who was laughing at the scene of her cuddling with Sora who finally stopped shaking. She glared at the laughing girl and snapped at her, "Shut up Buttercup! Charizard is dead. My mother made him fell in the canyon."

Buttercup smirked at her before stood up proudly, "And that's. . . .Where he met me." Both Boomer and Sora gasped in amazement at the girl.

"Oh, dear brave Buttercup." Boomer and Sora said as Destiny looked at both boys in shock that they believed the liar. She then dropped Sora as he floated down but he still looked at Buttercup who held a smug smile.

"Yes I am brave." She said as the boys crowed around her, Destiny was furious.

She crossed her arms and snapped at the boys and Buttercup, "Charizard is DEAD!" Buttercup looked at her with annoyance as she halfway closed her eyes and said in a knowing voice.

"My Papa told me that wolves had very small brains." With that Destiny turn away and started to walk away from the rhino with Sora who changed form as he followed her, but they stopped when a wood beside them creaked, they turn to see Buttercup telling the story of Charizard.

"I was all alone with him in the dark. . . "She creepy said as Sora whimpered in fear as he held Destiny's hand. She rolled her eyes as Buttercup continued her story.

"Just Charizard and me. . . I could hear him breathing. . "She then turned to Boomer who was at the end of the wood she was on and breathed heavily on him as he shook in fear.

"I could see his one big eye looking for me. . ." She said as she looked straight at Boomer who looked at her with amazement. Destiny yawned as she cover it with her hand, Sora looked at Destiny who was falling asleep and shook her awake as he glared as if say 'listen to the story!'. She rolled her eyes but continue to listen to the liar.

"What did you do?" Boomer asked as Buttercup stuck her nose up with a smug look on her face.

"I walk right up to him. . . I look him straight in the eye and said. . . ROAR!" She roared as she jumped on the end of the wood sending Boomer flying in the sky as Destiny and Sora gasped as he disappeared.

Destiny turned to Buttercup and snapped at her, "LOOK WHAT YOU DONE!" She then picked up Sora and ran after Boomer as Buttercup rolled her eyes but followed the hopeless fools.

Boomer would have gotten hurt if he didn't hang on some vines as he quickly climbed down the tree he was on when he heard some snoring. He looked over to see a bush snoring, completely ignoring Destiny's and Sora's call for him. Boomer looked up to see a train crashed, and thought must have happened during the earthquake, He knew that if a baby was there it would be frighten by him so he changed into a penguin and peeked in the bush.

"Helloooo. . " He said but only saw a big grey rock, yet he could still hear the snoring, he looked around the rock, trying to find the person or thing that was making the noise.

He looked and saw the rock moved, he then noticed that it lifted its ear to peek at Boomer who looked at him before it hid itself again. Boomer shook his head at the baby elephant he believed the babe was.

"You should come out, you are running late." He said but was annoyed when he heard snoring again. He then climbed on the elephant and lifted one of his ears and said come out.

The elephant then got both his ears out of the way and looked at Boomer with curiosity as Boomer smiled at the baby.

"You are all alone, aren't you scared?" He asked knowing the baby must have been talking but he only got yawn as the elephant leaned back and went back to sleep.

"We're going to the Great Valley, you can come with us." He said as changed form, the babe looked at him before changed form as well, in his place stood a 4 year old baby with shagging grey hair with a little yellow hat as his sky blue eyes and pale skin, he was a little chubby but not much pretty much baby fat and around his neck stood a wooden figure of an elephant, he wore a dark grey shorts with a torn light grey shirt.

Boomer then looked at a car of the train crashed and saw a name and thought that must be the elephant's name.

"That car says, Dumbo, so that's what we going to call you." He said with a smile, he then picked up the baby with a laugh as Dumbo gave him a kiss on the cheek. He always wanted to be a big brother, it wasn't fair that he was born first but his other brothers act older than him.

"BOOMER!" Said boy looked up at the sound of Destiny and Sora, he quickly ran toward them as Destiny eyed the babe who was sleeping on his chest with his thumb in his mouth.

She raised an eye as Boomer rubbed his head with a guilty smile, "He was all alone. . " He said as she sigh but nod as she and the gang started to walk away to continue their journey to the Great Valley.


	9. A new kind of herd

_**Chapter 9**_

_** A new kind of herd**_

The children now were walking by a little stream of water in their human forms, Destiny in the lead holding to Sora's hand with Boomer behind them holding Dumbo on his shoulders, Buttercup took the back as she was glaring at the four other children, wondering why was she even following them.

**"_So the five hungry children set off to find the Great Valley. There has never been such a herd before . . . a wolf pup, a baby panda, a penguin chick, a dragon and a baby elephant, all together. All knowing that if they lost their way, they would starve or find themselves in Charizard's shadow."_**

The children stopped by a little waterfall leading a stream as Destiny in her wolf form looked at the water and sniffed it, trying to find some food. Boomer and Sora in their penguin and dragon forms were on her body tried of walking long. Dumbo and Buttercup were drinking water in their elephant and rhino form.

"Hm, fruit trees grow where there's a lot of water. If we follow this water. . ." Destiny stated as she bent down and sniffed the water, Sora got on her snout and whined a bit.

"Hmm, no fruit trees here, and I'm still hungry." Destiny glared at him and felt Boomer on her head as he sighs unhappily.

"I'm still hungry too." He said Destiny shook her head as both boys fell in the little stream with a yelp. She chuckled before walked away with Dumbo grabbing her tail and following her as well as Buttercup who was glaring.

She then sniffed the air again as Boomer came up on the surface before bent down and picked up the struggling dragon and placed him on the land with a laugh who got a glare from the hatching.

"Do you guys smell something?" Destiny asked.

Sora started to sniff the air, "I . . . I . . . I smell . . . I smell. . . I smell. . "He stopped and took a big sniff before made a face as he held his nose and turn to Boomer.

"I smell Boomer! Geez dude when did you last take a shower?" Boomer glared as he took a deep sniff before made a face as he lifted his hand and sniffed it, his eyes water a bit.

"WOAH!" he then drove in the water washing his entire body as Sora was on his back laughing his head off but turn to see the girls and Dumbo made it to an edge of the stream.

"I smell water. . . I smell . . . fruit trees!" Destiny said happy as she ran to a huge hole in a rock mountain and gasped with delight. There was a little forest full with fruit as the others followed her.

"Look, fruit trees!" Boomer said excitedly as he held Dumbo's ears as he rode on his head with Sora beside him.

"The Great Valley! I found it!" Buttercup brag with a smug smile on her face, Destiny looked at her annoyed. She knew that this wasn't the Great Valley because Mama said that the land was full of food and this place only had a little part of food.

She snapped at Buttercup, "Buttercup! Stop it!"

"I found it!" Buttercup chuckled with a smirk but it was quickly wiped out when the ground started to shake around them.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Boomer yelled as Destiny picked up Sora on her head as she and Buttercup started to get out of there.

"WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE! THAT WAY! COME ON!"

"WOOOOAAAA!" Sora screamed as he held on to Destiny's fur, she turn and gasped when she saw Dumbo and Boomer still on the top.

Boomer changed form, "Dumbo! Hurry up!" He yelled as the rumbling of the ground got closer to them but Dumbo was too distracted from the fruit below them.

"BOOMER! DUMBO! GET OUT OF THERE!" Boomer heard Destiny yelled and cheered when Dumbo changed form, quickly picking up the four year old. He ran toward the gang, they turn and gasped when the earthquake they thought was coming was only a herd of Tauros running toward the forest of fruit.

They look as the Tauros were eating their food as Buttercup pushed them out of the way and glared at the Pokemon, "Their eating our food! Look, look what they're doing! They're so greedy! What about me?! I'm still hungry!" she snapped at the Destiny who glared back.

Sora looked at Buttercup and finally had enough of her rambling and moaning about food, now it was his turn.

Sora jumped off Destiny's head and changed form as he glared at Buttercup, "You're hungry! You are the reason we never find food!" Buttercup turned to the six year and glared with hatred at the dragon.

"What did you say?!" she threaten but Sora wasn't afraid of the older girl and snapped at her with so much hatred.

"YOU ARE THE REASON WE NEVER FIND FOOD! Every time the any of us find food, you would shout out and alert anybody else! You are just as greedy as those Pokemon down there that are eating all the food!" The gang was shocked that Sora yelled at Buttercup who got closer and raised a hand indirectly that she was going to punch him if it wasn't for Destiny and Boomer who was holding Dumbo stood in front of Sora.

"Don't you dare hurt him." Destiny snapped as Buttercup glared at each one before turned her head and huffed and walk away with her arms crossed.

Destiny sighed as she watched the girl walk away and turn to Boomer but gasped when she heard whimpering from behind them. They both turn and saw Sora crying softly.

Sora wiped away a tear from his eye angrily as Destiny's eyes soften as she held and cuddled with him as he let out his tears while he held her. She tenderly petted his uncontrolled brown hair as Boomer and Dumbo got beside him.

"I-I j-just w-w-want m-my m-mommy. . . "Sora cried as Destiny cooed him and held him tighter. After a while Sora finally stopped cry as he looked up at Destiny who only smiled at him, he blushed.

He let go of her as she did the same for him, he wipe his eyes and said, "Sorry about that." He then turns to Boomer.

"And don't you dare laugh at me!" Boomer and Destiny chuckled before offered their hands to which Sora grabbed both as they went off and to find Buttercup.

They found Buttercup sitting on a rock and after much talking, they were walking down the path to the once fruit trees to see if the Tauros had left anything for them.

The five kids in their animal form looked around the forest as Destiny spotted a tree still full of fruit, she lead them to it as she thought of a plan to get the food down. She looked at Sora who was on her head with a smile.

"Hey, Sora, do you think you could um . . . fly up there and. . ." She didn't finish the question when Sora screamed in terror.

"No. . . n-no. . . "Boomer was riding on Dumbo's head as he walked beside Destiny as he tried to make Sora not feel so bad about no flying. He was beginning to like the little guy and Dumbo as well.

"Sora, don't feel sad. Many things do not fly. .. Rocks, trees, sticks, us. ." he got quite when Sora turn and glared at him.

"NOT HELPING!" Sora snapped before gasped and gripped Destiny's fur in fear as his body shook with terror. Destiny stood under the fruit tree, licking her lips as she look at Boomer and Dumbo before stood up on the tree and stretched her body on the tree.

She looked at Boomer who was climbing to her head, as he pulled Sora off Destiny's fur and placed him on his head. Destiny stretched a little more as Boomer pushed Sora to the leaves before he screamed and cling to Boomer's head.

"Boomer, push Sora toward the branches." Destiny explained before she felt something near her and knew that it was Dumbo.

"Ok, Dumbo, not to fast, Whoa! OK, hey! Not too fast! Not too fast!" Dumbo complete ignored her commands as he pushed her way up high to the branches too fast as she and the boys screamed in terror.

Sora looked down and saw doubles as he screamed and cling tighter to Boomer's head as he screamed in pain. Buttercup who was in her human form was lying on a dead tree stump as she was laughing her head at the four idiots

"You four look SO ridiculous." She laughed, Destiny glared sideways at her and snapped at her.

"We'll see who's ridiculous when WE eat fruit and you don't!"

Finally Sora suck his fear down before stood on top of Boomer's head as he used his claws and hands to knock down some of the fruit. Dumbo used his trunk to grab a fruit and began to eat it, soon a circle of fruit were around the tree.

Dumbo got out from under Destiny who gasped but she changed form and gentle climbed down away from the fruit, but left Boomer and Sora cringing to a branch. She looked up and screamed for the two boys.

"Boomer, Sora, come down here! We've got fruit!" Boomer looked at Sora before let go with a laugh as Destiny caught him with a giggle.

Destiny and Boomer looked up to Sora and saw that the branch was breaking and try to encourage Sora to fly, "Fly, Sora!" Destiny screamed.

Soon the branch broke as Sora screamed as he fell down.

"Fly Sora! Flap your wings!" Boomer encouraged as Sora screamed as he floated down, when he neared the bottom both Destiny and Boomer blew on his wings as he stay in the air a bit before gentle drop on the fruit.

Sora shook his head before looked at Destiny and Boomer with a hopeful smile, "I flied?" yet he only received a sad look and frown at both faces. He sighed but grabbed a mango and pied it and eat it with a little glee.

Soon Boomer and Dumbo began to eat, Destiny was about to eat but heard a thump, she turn to see Buttercup in her rhino form bumping on a dead tree, she sigh. Destiny should have let her keep doing that, let her earn her own food after making fun of them.

Yet, her mama taught her that everyone need help, she huffed before went over to Buttercup, "Come on Buttercup. We've got fruit." She said as Buttercup huffed at her before walked over a ditch where another dead tree stood as Destiny followed.

"I can get my own food" Buttercup stated with a glare toward the wolf girl, she then turn to the tree and bumped her head on it, she looked up and huffed.

Destiny let her do it a couple times, as if the sound was rewarding before picked up a arm full of fruit waited till Buttercup thumped the tree again and dumped the fruit on her.

Buttercup smirked at the fruit as she began to eat her full, Destiny had grabbed a mango and pied it before eating it as she watched Buttercup stood with a proud stance.

"See, I can take care of myself . . . all by myself." Destiny nodded boredly as she ate her mango as Buttercup started to walk away in her human from Destiny with her arms crossed on her chest.

Buttercup walked and sat a tree that was on a little platform as she glared at the still eating kids, "And I'm not afraid to be alone! I know my way to go, and I'm not afraid of Charizard!" she got comfortable and smirk at the kids.

"I hope he doesn't eat any of you." She spooked. Destiny rolled her eyes at the girl before whispered to the others who changed form as well.

"Don't worry, there isn't any Charizard." Boomer got a little spook when she said Charizard, he looked at Dumbo and Sora and knew that Buttercup and him could protect them, but then he looked at Destiny and he sighed in sadness. It was going to hurt her but she would understand that he was doing this for the younger kids.

Destiny found a perfect ditch to sleep, she looked up just as Boomer was leading the younger children to Buttercup who huffed at them, Boomer got comfortable beside her as Dumbo slept on his chest and Sora leaned on him.

She sighed unhappily, "There isn't any Charizard . . . "she whisper as she looked at the others with sadness.

Destiny could see Buttercup smirk at her before she closed her eyes, Destiny whimper, it hurt to think that her friends didn't like her, she sigh before went to the ditch and sat the end. She brought her knees close to her chest as she sniffled before wiped a tear from her eyes.

She looked up in the sky, searching for the biggest star when she remembered a lullaby her mama sung to her before bed. She knew that she was too big for a lullaby but hearing her mama's voice always comforted her.

She brought out her mama's Cherri-berry and looked at it with watery eyes before placed it on the edge of the ditch and looked up at the sky.

Destiny started to sing with a lovely low voice as she closed her eyes, "_Constant as the stars above. . . .Always know that you are loved. . . . And my love shining in you . . . Will help you make your dreams come true. . . Will help your dreams come true. . ."_

Boomer awoke to Destiny's singing and felt bad that he left her alone. . . He looked at Dumbo and Sora and knew that maybe that they would be safe with Buttercup alone. He gentle moved Dumbo off his chest without waking him and placed him by Buttercup who grunted at the movement before placed Sora beside Dumbo without waking either one.

He gentle got up and walked toward Destiny who was singing, he rubbed the back of his head before smiled, maybe Destiny wasn't mad. He walked down the ditch and sat beside her and laid his head on her shoulder.

Destiny opened her eyes in shock and saw sunshine blond hair as she smiled as she leaned on Boomer's head and continue her song.

"_. . . The lamb lies down and rests its head. . . On its mother's downy bed . . . Dolphin plays in the moonlight's glow. . . And butterfly dreams of a violet rose. . . Dreams of a violet rose. . "_

Sora opened his eyes as he rubbed them, he heard song as he sleepily smiled before wobbly got up and walked toward the song. Destiny head footsteps and smiled when she saw a sleepily Sora as he walked down the ditch toward her and Boomer.

She stretched her legs as she saw him stood in front of her with closed eyes before went down and cuddled on her chest as she tenderly petted his head. She watched as he curled on her chest as he placed a thumb in his mouth as she sung. She turned and saw Boomer was nearly asleep but was fighting to stay awake as if waiting for someone.

She looked up still petting Sora's hair and continued her Mama's song to the two boys.

"_. . . I'll cradle you in my arms tonight. . . As sun embraces the moonlight. . . The clouds will carry us off tonight. . . Our dreams will run deep like the sea. . . Our dreams will run deep like the sea. ."_

Dumbo yawned as he opened his eyes, and gasped when he didn't see his big brother or the dragon, he turn and only saw the mean girl, he huffed. He didn't like her as she was mean and yells a lot. He was about to cry when he heard a melody that sung though the night.

He cooed in delight, he crawled till he found his big brother with the dragon and the nice girl, she was nice, she gave him food, he like her. He slide down the ditch and landed in front of Destiny and the sleepily Boomer and clapped his hands in delight.

He crawled in Boomer's out stretched arms and cuddled in his chest and smiled big at Destiny who tickled his nose as he giggled before got comfortable in his big brother's chest and stuck a thumb in his mouth.

Destiny smiled at all the sleeping boys yet there was one more part to the song and one more person to go. She turn and looked at the sky with a smile before song the last part of her mama's lullaby.

"_Constant as the stars above. . . Always know that you are loved . . . And my love shining in you . . . . Will help you make your dreams come true. . . Will help your dreams come true. . ._ "

Buttercup shivered as she went closer to the blond boy but felt nothing, she grumbled she opened her eyes and gasped, nothing was beside her. The dragon or the boy or even the elephant . . . what happened and where did they go?

She looked up and gasped when she saw that they all went to that wolf girl, she felt lonely and cold . . . she got up and walked to them when she heard the wolf girl sing, she wrapped her arms around her shivering body. Why did she walk to them, she didn't nothing but insult the wolf girl and the three useless boys. So why would they would want her?

She turned to walk away but gasped when the wolf girl turn to her head but didn't disturb the boys on her shoulder, "Come on Buttercup. Get in here."

Buttercup smiled brightly as she ran to the other side of the wolf- Destiny she meant and leaned on her shoulder as she finished her singing before Destiny slowly closed her eyes to sleep. She never saw the ghostly figure tenderly touched her hair as it looked at the Cherri-berry. . .

The Cherri-berry rolled from the edge as it rolled in front of Destiny and shined in the moon light as above the children were bug Pokemon that were watching them, feeling happy that the children were friends. . .


	10. A fight between friends

_**Chapter 10**_

_** A fight between friends**_

Morning came as the bug Pokemon that watched the children from the night had left yet the children slept. They were sleeping on opposite parts in the ditch when Buttercup heard a roar as she instantly woke up with fear.

She looked over the ditch and gasped, Charizard was coming for them, she turn to Destiny who was cuddling with Sora and shook her.

"Wake up! Wake up!" She whispered, yet Destiny cuddled closer to the boy who yawned but didn't awake.

Buttercup then slapped Destiny's head as she woke with a yelp of pain as she rubbed her head as she glared sleepily at Buttercup who was panicking.

"Hey stop that!"

"Shh! It's Charizard." She whispered as Destiny glare deepen, as she looked at Buttercup annoyed that she would joke about that and mess with them.

"Oh! Buttercup! Stop it now!" She yelled as Buttercup paled, Destiny had sign the death warrant for them.

"HE'LL EAT US! HE'LL EAT US! RUN!" Buttercup screamed as she ran, her screaming awoke the boys as Destiny stood up and yelled at Buttercup's retreating figure.

"COME BACK!" Destiny noticed a shadow over them and turned and gasped in horror, Buttercup was telling the truth as Charizard appeared in front of them roaring. She picked up Sora as Boomer picked up Dumbo and ran as Charizard stepped in the ditch that they were sleeping in.

Destiny never remembered her Cherri-berry as she ran with Sora in her arms, the children ran through a bridge like rock formation with Buttercup leading them.

"DON'T LOOK BACK! KEEP RUNNING!" Destiny yelled as she saw Buttercup ran through a crack that was big enough for the children to squeeze through.

Charizard jumped behind Destiny as she nearly fell but kept on running, Boomer squeezed through with Dumbo as Charizard went in for Destiny but she made it with Sora as the Pokemon got his head stuck.

The children tumbled down the mountain when they reached the bottom Buttercup got up and glared at the roaring trapped Pokemon before turned at Destiny who was checking Sora if was hurt and snapped at her.

"Now, do you BELIEVE me!?" Destiny looked at her, feeling foolish that she didn't believe her but she was sure that her mama had killed the Pokemon during the fight that took her life.

"I'm sorry. . . We're safe now. . "She said as Buttercup pushed her down and snapped at her again.

"NOBODY'S is safe with you!" Sora stood in front of Destiny and yelled at Buttercup.

"BACK OFF! NOBODY EVER WANTS TO BE NEAR YOU!" Buttercup was about to shout at the boy when they heard a shout toward them.

"ENOUGH!" Both looked at Boomer who was holding on to a teary Dumbo as he glared at both kids. Sora went and helped Destiny up when she turn and gasped with happiness.

"Look, it's the rock that looks like a wolf, just like my mother said. We're going the right way! THE WAY TO THE GREAT VALLEY." Destiny then picked up Sora and twirled around as they laughed.

Boomer smiled as he joined in the cheer as Buttercup rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms but you could see a little smile on her face.

The children were now walking in a desert like ground with Destiny in the lead, holding on to a panting Sora on her back as Boomer followed with Dumbo holding his hand with Buttercup behind them.

**"_Destiny had been wrong about Charizard but the others followed her . . . their only hope was the Great Valley . . . and Destiny, alone knew the way. . . "_**

They started to climb on some rocks that lead up the mountains, Boomer sigh as he helped Dumbo up a rock, both were exhausted from traveling and from the lack of food and water. Sora climbed on a rock, sweating and panting beyond exhausted as he laid down to rest.

Destiny looked down at them from a higher rock, she too was exhausted, hungry and thirsty but she felt they were close, she jumped down and picked up Sora who whined.

"Come on, get up. We're going the right way! We've got to keep moving up" She encouraged as she placed Sora on her back as she looked at Boomer and Dumbo who was sitting down, resting. She looked at Buttercup who was glaring as she was resting as well.

"Oh, you can't quit now. What if the Great Valley is just over these rocks?!" Destiny said as Boomer sigh before placed Dumbo on his back as he hopped on the rocks with Buttercup right behind him.

Destiny saw some of some rock was missing in front of them, she let Sora down before she jumped and turn for Sora to jump. He was scared but jumped in Destiny's arms. Boomer passed Dumbo who she caught, she then backed up for Boomer to jump on. He did as he placed Dumbo on his back with Destiny grabbing Sora as they continue the way up as Buttercup followed them.

**"_Though they were sore-stumped and tired, Destiny urged them on. She'd never seen the Great Valley, but her heart told her that they were close. Surely at the top, they would behold it finally."_**

Finally, they reached the top yet the dust was too thick to see only when the wind calmed down did they see . . . a land fill with dirt and rocks. . Destiny had leaded them nowhere near the Great Valley.

Buttercup turn to Destiny who was holding Sora's hand as she looked down at the land, her green eyes shined with anger, "THIS IS YOUR GREAT VALLEY?! YOU'RE CRAZY!" Her voice echoed as she had enough of this running around with the morons she dare call people.

"I'm leaving." She stated as she turn to leave.

Destiny got in front of her, she had been patient with Buttercup but her patience was running thin with this stubborn rhino, she snapped, "Buttercup, we have to keep following the bright circle!"

"I'm taking the easy way out." Buttercup snapped back at her as she turn to leave but Destiny got in her way and snarled her patience ran dry and she was furious at the girl, always complaining and putting her down as she was nothing but a stupid girl with dreams. Destiny had enough, it was time to put Buttercup in her place.

"BUT IT'S THE WRONG WAY!" Destiny snarled at the rhino's face who jumped back a bit before she got in Destiny's face.

Buttercup huffed at her with her head straight up as she glared at the wolf pup, "Who says?!"

"My Mother! If it wasn't for her, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE!" Destiny yelled as Buttercup laughed. Boomer was holding on to Sora and Dumbo as he watched the girls fight.

Buttercup turned her head and snarled, "Then SHE WAS a STUPID OLD WOLF TOO!" Destiny gasped at the insulting words that came out of this girl's mouth.

She pushed Buttercup to the edge of the mountain, not even caring if she would fall all she knew was she was furious at the girl, "Take it back!"

Buttercup pushed Destiny back with a hatred in her eyes and voice, "NO!"

Destiny pushed Buttercup again harder, she was beyond furious now, "TAKE IT BACK!" And Buttercup said the one word that made Destiny saw red.

"NEVER!" Destiny turned in a wolf and pushed the girl off the edge but Buttercup grabbed Destiny's ears and made her fall with her, as Buttercup slide down she changed into a rhino as she and Destiny fought all the way down.

Sora and Boomer looked down at their friends but Sora leaned too close as he slipped and grabbed on to Boomer who slipped with him. All three boys screamed as they slide down, they land by a rock as Boomer gasped as Buttercup rammed Destiny in the stomach with force that she fell on her back.

Destiny quickly got up and attacked Buttercup as Boomer quickly led the children behind a rock as Dumbo was crying as well as Sora yet the girls didn't stop fighting.

"LET GO OF MY LEG!" They heard Buttercup yelled and heard a rock collapsed, they look to see Buttercup had been pushed by Destiny, Buttercup quickly recovered as she rammed Destiny again but she held her ground as they headlock each other.

"TAKE THAT!" Buttercup yelled as she pushed Destiny to the rock the boys were hiding as Boomer cringed at the pain that must've caused.

Destiny quickly ran and pushed Buttercup to the rock but she bounced off and rammed Destiny as she fell to the ground on her side. Both girls were breathing heavily as both changed form. Buttercup was cover with cuts and bruises, her shirt was tore and well as her shorts but she held her head up high, crossed her arms and huffed at Destiny before walked away from the injured girl.

Destiny was even more injured then Buttercup, she had cuts and bruises yes yet her hand had been cut on the rock when Buttercup pushed her, she ripped a piece of her skirt and wrapped it around the wound before glared at the retreating figure of Buttercup. She angrily wiped a tear from her eye as she refused to let Buttercup enjoy her crying.

She stood up and shouted at Buttercup "GO ON! GO THE WRONG WAY! We never wanted with us anyway." She mumbled the last part before turn and started to climb the rocks to follow and continue their journey. She didn't care if Buttercup got herself killed, she was never Destiny's friend anyway.

"Come on. We have to keep going." Destiny said, she climbed a bit but turn and gasped, Boomer was just standing there holding on to Sora's hand and Dumbo's. All three of them were looking at her with unnerving eyes.

"Come, on." She said as she reached down to help them but flinched when Boomer moved back. What was going on? They weren't thinking of going with that traitor. . . Were they?

"Buttercup's way is easier for Sora and Dumbo." Boomer said as he looked at Buttercup before turn to Destiny who had shocked eyes.

Sora bit his lip, "I. . . I think so. . "He whispered softly but Destiny could hear and it strikes her heart to know the boys she thought were her friends, even family, betrayed her. She closed her eyes as she stood up on the rock she was on above them.

"Fine, it that's what you guys want, you were never my friends or family anyway." Destiny said with so much hatred as she glared at Boomer and Sora who flinched at the coldness she said that. She started to climb as Sora had tears in his eyes as he tore his hand from Boomer and tried to climb after her.

"DESTINY! WAIT! PLEASE WAIT!" He pleaded, he didn't want his friend/sister to be angry or sad yet he fell off the rock as he cringed at pain, he looked to see he had cut his knee, he looked up at Destiny, hoping that she saw but she had her back at him.

"WAAAIITTT!" He screamed and pleaded but it went into deaf ears as he watched Destiny angrily climbed till she disappears at the top. He sat as he brought his knees close to his chest and cried.

Boomer sigh before gentle picked up Sora and held his hand as the boy's tears fell from his face and walked after Buttercup.

"BUTTERCUP, WAIT FOR US! WE'RE COMING WITH YOU BUTTERCUP! BUTTERCUP, WAIT!" Boomer yelled before finally caught up with her as she glared at them, Unknown that Destiny had heard everything.

She walk away angrily before slowly fell on her knees and cried, a few seconds later she looked at her wound and remember her grandma's soothing melody as she would place some flowers to ease the pain of falls Destiny would have when she was younger. She tender wrapped her arms around her and softly sang her grandma's melody.

"_Flower, gleam and glow. . . Let your power shine. . . Make the clock reverse. . . Bring back what once was mine. . . Heal what has been hurt. . . Change the fate's design. . . Save what has been lost. . .__Bring back what once was mine. . . What was once mine . . . "_

She smiled at least she would always have her grandparents, yet she looked up at the sky looking at the clouds, "Mama . . . I was wrong? . . . was I wrong? No? Yes? . . . Yes. . . I was wrong, how could it be Mama? I trusted in my guts. . But ended up all nuts. . . I was wrong. . How could it be? Listened to my brain but ended up insane. . They've trusted her more them me. . . I went too far. . . How could it be? How did I go . . . Too far?" She said/sang before she sigh and got up and started to walk away never seeing a figure looking at her.


	11. The plan

_**Chapter 11**_

_** The Plan**_

A field of volcanoes busted out lava fast as Buttercup was leading Boomer, Dumbo and Sora though it in their animal form. She led them on a bride like rock formation with Sora on her head with Boomer on Dumbo following with his trunk on her tail.

Sora was still a little teary as he wiped one of the fallen tears from his eye, "I-I wish D-Destiny was h-here w-with u-us now. . . "He whimpered. Buttercup stopped and glared the dragon on her head as he flinched.

"Well, maybe you should have stay with the witch!" she snapped. Sora glared as he snapped back at the girl.

"She's not a witch! You are!"

"And yet, you're with me." She stated as Sora flinched it was true, even though he thought of Buttercup being a witch he still chose her over Destiny.

Dumbo saw a green plant, he let go of Buttercup's tail and tried to pull the plant out to eat it as Boomer gasped when he saw that Buttercup wasn't stopping for them.

"Dumbo! Don't stop! We must stay together!" He then changed form and started to push the elephant but he wouldn't budge an inch as he was still pulling the plant out of the ground.

Buttercup didn't noticed that she and Sora were missing two people as she approached a tar pit that had a broken bridge to the other side, Sora whimper in terror. He grabbed Buttercup's head but quickly let go when she glared at him.

The ground shook a bit as Sora fell on Buttercup's leg who didn't notice as she jumped, Sora went in the air but since he couldn't fly, he screamed as he fell in the tar pit. He screamed at Buttercup who didn't or won't hear his cries for help.

He jumped and coughed as Buttercup walked away, "WHOA! BUTTERCUP! I FELL OFF! BOOMER! DUMBO! HEEEELLLLPPPP!" He screamed really loudly that it reached the ears of a lonely wolf pup.

Destiny gasped, Sora was in trouble, she didn't care that they betrayed her right now they need her. Quickly she changed form in a wolf and ran with all her might to the cries of her friends. She neared the mountains that burn when she heard Boomer's cries for help came.

"HELP, BUTTERCUP!" She gasped before she went and tried to find Boomer and Dumbo and to help them.

"BUTTERCUP, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Boomer yelled.

She ran on a platform and saw that Boomer in human form was holding on Dumbo who was also human form on a rock that was surrounding by lava, Boomer looked up and saw Destiny and breathed in relief.

"DESTINY!" Boomer yelled in fear as the rock was slowly sinking.

"HANG ON! I'M COMING!" Destiny yelled as she ran down the platform toward the lava, looking around she saw a rock, she pushed it with all her might as if fell in the lava forming a bridge to Boomer who jumped on it and jumped beside Destiny who still wasn't done.

They heard the screaming of Sora as they all ran with the boys changing form, they came to the tar pit where was Sora was screaming and struggling.

"HANG ON SORA!" Destiny screamed as Sora looked and screamed, "HELLLPPP!"

Destiny jumped in the pit as she wrapped her tail around a stalagmite, Dumbo jumped after her as she wrapped her front legs around his back legs, Boomer was on top of his brother as he stretched his trunk to the sinking dragon.

"DESTINY! DUMBO! BOOMER! I'M SO HAPPY!" Suddenly Sora went under as Boomer gasped before dumped his head and pulled out Sora and on his brother but then he slipped in the tar pit.

"HELP!" Boomer screamed as Sora gasped, he didn't want Boomer to die. Dumb grabbed Sora's legs as he dived in and pulled out Boomer as they laid on Dumbo's head Destiny tried to pull them out when suddenly the stalagmite broke in half, trapping them in the tar pit.

All the boys screamed, as Destiny screamed, "HELLP!"

Buttercup in her rhino form was screaming the very same word as she ran from a papa Rampardos, she had wondered in a nest where newborns Cranidos and the mama and papa weren't very pleased. The papa was chasing her in a cave away from his newborns.

Suddenly she tripped and screamed when the papa Rampardos came charging at her, "HELP ME! HELP! HELLLPPP!" She waited for the impact but saw the Rampardos got frighten as it ran off to the direction of his nest.

She turns and gasped when a light flashes and she saw some kind black elephant-like creature with two branches and was walking on two legs that had a bone in the middle. She froze as the creature came toward her.

She snapped out of it and screamed at the monster, "Get away! Get away from me!" The monster then used It's trunk like nose to pick up Buttercup by her ankle as she screamed and struggled with it.

"LET GO OF ME! Help! Help! SORA! BOOMER! DUMBO! HELP!" She closed her eyes in fear when she heard a familiar boy's voice.

"Buttercup, it's us!" she opened them and took a real close look and saw it was them, Destiny tail was the one that was grabbing her ankle, Boomer was like the head as Sora's wings were the horns around Boomer's head as Dumbo was the legs.

Destiny, Boomer and Sora started laugh because Buttercup was scared of them, Buttercup glared as she slapped the tail around her ankle but that made her fall in a puddle of tar as she glared them as they kept on laughing.

"I knew it was you all along! I knew! I did!" Buttercup snapped as she changed form but Destiny and the boys didn't believe her as they all laughed at her.

"OH! Get out of my way!" She snapped as she walked away from them with her head high up but suddenly she slipped in another puddle of tar, covering herself with it. Destiny and the boys started to laugh again at her as she stood up with a glare toward them.

She crossed her arm as she stuck her tongue at them but she didn't see the stalagmite hanging from the ceiling, she ran in it as she was dazed a bit as the gang laughed at her again, she glared at them before stuck her head up and started to walk away from them.

She walked toward a waterfall as Boomer and Destiny started to call her name. She sat beside a waterfall, her body shook with fear, as she sat down and brought her knees close to her chest as she whimpered.

**"_Buttercup was still too proud to admit that . . . she'd gone the wrong way. . ."_**

Buttercup started to cry as she hid her head in her legs, she wanted her papa and mama, she wanted her family . . .

Destiny and gang in their human form had found a big lake to clean themselves up, of course they had clothes on as Destiny, Boomer and Sora had made up as Destiny was washing Sora's head while he pouted.

Boomer was washing Dumbo's head who giggled a bit Sora sigh when they heard a roar as he screamed and cringed to Destiny.

"CHARIZARD!" All the children huddled to a rock that was big enough to hid them when they saw Charizard climbing on the mountain looking for something or. . Namely. . Someone. Destiny glared at him, he was the reason her mother was gone. Destiny had a plan to end Charizard's region of terror.

"Let's get rid of him once and for all." She said as Boomer and Sora looked at her.

"What'll we do?" Sora asked as Destiny swam to the edge of the shallow water and explained her plan.

"Look, we'll coax him to the deep end of the water, he can't swim with those wings damaged. Me and Dumbo will push that big rock on top of his head and then he will fall off in the water." Destiny said before looked at Sora.

"Sora, you whistle when he's just in the right spot. When the water get dark. . . Now some bait. . " Destiny and Sora hummed in thought before quickly looked at Boomer with similar smiles.

"What. . . No, no, no, no. I don't think so." Boomer said as he crossed his arms and glared at Sora and Destiny who looked at him with raised eyebrows.


	12. We made it

_**Chapter 12**_

_** We made it!**_

Charizard walked in a cave not knowing he was being followed, Boomer in his penguin form was shivering with fear as he was cursing in his mind to a wolf girl and a dragon hatchling.

Boomer whimpered before drove behind a rock when Charizard roared, he looked up and gulped before screamed really loudly and drove behind the rock.

He heard Charizard roar then it got quiet, poking his head out he saw that Charizard had disappeared right in front of him, knowing that the Pokemon was going to chase him if he didn't see him.

Gaining his courage Boomer started to walk backwards when he heard a thump, looking back he saw Charizard as he roared and threw a flamethrower but Boomer ducked and ran under the Pokemon while Charizard chased after him, roaring.

Suddenly Charizard tripped and started to slide down with Boomer on his nose, they land in the pond as Destiny and Dumbo in their animal form had got on the cliff with the rock as Sora in his dragon form was on a rock on the edge of the cliff.

All three gasped when they heard Boomer screamed, "BOOMER!" Destiny yelled in fear for her friend as Sora whimpered as well.

Boomer screamed in the water as he swam behind a rock as Charizard was roaring in anger that he couldn't find his meal. Charizard got in the spot where Sora wanted him to as he whistle to alert his friends.

Destiny and Dumbo started to push the rock as Charizard looked up with anger in his one open eye as Destiny yelled, "PUSH, DUMBO! PUSH WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT!" Yet the rock barely got to the edge, Sora saw this as he grabbed a rock and threw it at Charizard as it hit his nose.

Charizard looked furious as he looked a Sora who was laughing at him, he roared as he smashed his head against the cliff and watched as Sora tried to grab something to hang on but he went down to Charizard as Destiny gasped.

"SORA!" Sora fell on Charizard's nose as he blew a big breath as Sora was floating, he flapped his wings and gasped when he stayed in the air and flew in front of Destiny who was smiling proudly at him and Dumbo who raised an eyebrow at him with a giggle.

"I'm flying! I'm flying! I'M FLYING!" Sora cheered, Charizard then spotted Boomer and drove in the water as he screamed for help. He then crashed in the cliff as Destiny and Dumbo were still pushing the rock over Charizard.

Charizard lifted his head to reveal Boomer on his nose, Sora gasped as he flew up and drove on Charizard's eyelid and pulled it.

Charizard roared in pain as he tried to swat Sora off as Boomer held on to his nose. Suddenly he jumped on the cliff where Destiny and Dumbo were and on the rock that they were trying to push as Boomer jumped off and helped Destiny and Dumbo.

Sora quick pulling Charizard's eye as he roared, Destiny knew that they weren't going to make it but then she heard a familiar high pitch roar as her eyes widen and looked back.

"I'M COMING!" Buttercup screamed as she came running in her rhino form toward her friends that need her, she slammed her head on the rock finally made it tip over with Charizard on it as he fell in the water, Sora was about to fly off but screamed when Charizard grabbed a wing by his teeth.

"HHEEEELLLPPP!" Destiny gasped as she saw Sora went down with the Pokemon as she screamed his name.

"SSOORRAA!" She watched as Charizard went in his deep watery grave, she looked everywhere for Sora but gasped when only bubbles floated up in the surface. She changed form with the others as she let tears out.

Boomer picked up a teary Dumbo before wrapped his arm around Destiny who was sobbing, Buttercup had her head down but you could see tears falling on her face, Boomer tried to pull Destiny away from the grave but she shook her heard.

"Please. . . Let me just stay here for a little w-while. . . "She whispered as Boomer nod, he then led Buttercup out of the grave as Destiny sniffled as she wiped her tears.

She sniffled a bit before she wrapped her arms around herself and slowly walked after her friends, never hearing the flapping of some wings but she did hear a "Wait!"

She gasped as she turned, there in his dragon form all wet and panting from the lack of air was Sora as he looked at Destiny, "Y-you go without . . . Sora?" He then fell to the ground in exhaustion as Destiny ran toward him and picked him up and held him with happy tears.

"Sora! You're safe!" She screamed as she ran after the others and showed them that Sora was alive. Sora had changed form as each of the kids held him well most of them. Buttercup merely punched his shoulder with a glare.

He looked at her with pain sleeked eye as she threatened him, "Don you ever do that again! Go it?!" She then ruffled his hair as he smiled toothy at her. Maybe Buttercup wasn't a witch after all, he means that she was worried about him.

While Destiny was watching her friends hold and hugged Sora, she heard a voice and felt something touch her hair. She looked up in the sky and gasped a cloud wolf that look like her mother.

"Mama?" She whispered, she then followed the cloud without her friends noticing, she climbed on some rock formations where she could see the cloud more clearly and hear her mama's voice as it whispered in the wind.

"_Destiny. . ." _

She sat on the edge and looked at the cloud with tears in her eyes.

"_Destiny. . . "_

She wiped her tears off her face as she cried, "Mama!"

The cloud merely moved a bit as Lady's voice continue to call her daughter, _"Deessttiinnyy. . . "_

Destiny looked at the cloud as she wrapped her arms around her knees and whimpered at it, "Mama? I-I tried to do what you told me. . . But it's just too h-hard. . I'll never find the Great Valley. . "She lowered her head, feeling ashamed that she didn't make her mama proud.

Suddenly her head was lifted by a cloud as she looked at the cloud that looked like Lady started to float away, she gasped and screamed, "Mama? Mama! DON'T GO MAMA! DON'T GO!" Destiny quickly changed form and jumped of the little cliff was on.

She followed after the cloud in a small tunnel that not knowing that was her mama was leading her to something. She reached the end stop at the edge as she looked at the cloud of her mama as she was looking down at her, as if pointing something that only her mama could see but Destiny couldn't. She let a ray of sunshine shine on Destiny by a little waterfall.

Slowly her mama let the light shine wider and wider and as Destiny watched she gasped in amazement and wonder, the light had shine on a land fill with fruit trees, rivers, bridges to cross the rivers, a land that was beautiful and protected by the mountains around it and Destiny knew what her mama was telling her. . .

She had reached with her mama's help, "The Great Valley. . . "She whispered, she changed form before ran in the tunnel and screamed her friends' names.

"BUTTERCUP! DUMBO! BOOMER! SORA! OVER HERE!" Her friends thought she was in trouble as they in human form ran to the sound of her voice, but gasped when she lead them to the Valley. They all cheered as Sora held Destiny while Dumbo got in her arms and kissed her cheek, even Boomer and Buttercup wrapped their arms around her.

"Destiny, you found it!" Boomer yelled in happiness as Destiny shook her head.

"No, we all found it! WE DID IT! WE DID IT TOGETHER!" She said as she handed Dumbo back to Boomer and went and found a way down as they all ran down it to find their families. Once down, they all went separated ways to find their families.

Boomer knew that his family would be by a river. He was holding Dumbo, shouting his for his mom and dad and his brothers. Finally he found them by a waterfall with his brother in the water swimming and having fun as his parents were watching on land, both chewing on an apple. He ran with Dumbo and screamed for them, happiness ran though his body.

**"_The Great Valley was all they dreamed it would be . . . a land of fruit and life. . ."_**

His brothers noticed them as gasped, Brick and Butch cheered as they got out of the water to greet Boomer as Blast followed, Brittany and Brad were wondering what was up with their boys but when they turn their heads, they gasped.

**"_. . . There were waterfalls, grassy meadows, bridges to cross the rivers, and enough food to feast on forever . . . and raising upon them, their families."_**

Both parents ran toward them as Boomer was getting hugs and noogies from his brothers, he didn't care, he was finally with his family, once both parents were here, he pass Dumbo to Brick who didn't care as he held the babe high while Dumbo was laughing, Boomer was being hugged to death by his parents.

"Oh, Boomer, we thought we lost you." Brittany cried as she held her son but let go when Boomer looked at her with a gentle smile.

"I'm fine mom but I found another person who needed me and I need him." Both parents look at him before he could say anything, Butch yelled as he held his nose.

"Ew! Something stinks around here and I think it's this baby and Boomer!" Brick and Blast smelled the air before each made a sick face as Brick handled Dumbo back to Boomer who rubbed his head in embarrassment as he held Dumbo.

That when Brittany noticed the boys. Boomer's hair was dirty with dirt and mud and it wasn't as shining as it was before, his skin had turn a little dark, his clothes were ripped and he had cuts and bruises on his legs and arms. She then looked at Dumbo and smiled, he was cute but filthy, he had dirt in his shaggy grey hair, he had lost his old yellow hat but Brittany didn't know that his sky blue eyes looked at her with a smile, his skin had mud and dirt around him and his clothes were torn and ripped in several places, she could see the babe was an elephant by his necklace.

Brittany smiled at both boys, each looked dead tired, but both need a shower and some new clothes, "Come on boys, let got take a shower." Boomer eyes widen but she motion them to follow as he smiled and ran after her with Brad and his brothers following, making fun of Boomer who stuck his tongue at them.

Brittany was washing the dirt off of Dumbo's hair as he was giggling and waving his hands around as she giggled at the little baby's having fun. Boomer was washing his own hair, finally having to take a real shower without having to worry about danger nearby.

"So, Boomer where's the baby's parents?" Blast asked as he waved his legs in the water splashing Boomer's face. Brick and Butch snickered as Boomer wiped the water out of his eye before he glared at Blast who got a high five from his other brothers.

"His name is Dumbo, and his our new brother." His brother and Brad looked surprised as Brittany widened her eyes but shook her head. She liked Dumbo, she really did but his family might be looking for him.

"Boomer, dear, his family might be looking for him." She tried to reason but Boomer shook his head as Dumb crawled toward him with giggled. Boomer picked him up and held him close to him.

"I found him alone, in a bush by a crash circus train. I think his parents die in it. Please mom, we can't just send him off without anybody. Please!" Boomer pleaded, to his parents.

Brittany and Brad sigh, knowing that it was going to hurt Boomer but once Brittany saw Dumbo's bright eyes look at her, she knew that she was his mommy. She smiled at both boys before gentle picked up Dumbo and cuddled with him as Brad smiled at Boomer and nod. Boomer cheered as he jumped up and down and changed in a penguin with his brothers changed as well and jumped in the water after Boomer. Dumbo was placed in the water as his new older brothers were swimming around him, he giggled.

Sora flew in the sky, looking for his family and he found them underneath a mango tree, his mama, papa and his five brothers and sisters. He flew down but miscalculation the land as he rolled while changing form on his mama's chest.

He rubbed his head as his mama oofed on the extra weight on him . . . that right, his mama was a boy as well as his papa. His mama was a special kind of dragon who can give birth to babies like Sora and his siblings. His mama's and papa's name is Cloud and Leon.

Cloud had spikey blonde hair as one of its spikes went a little higher than the others, he had pale creamy skin, he wore a dark blue muscle shirt with black pants as his blond hair contrasted with Leon's hair as his head was on Leon's shoulder before lifted to glare at the figure who dare jumped on him. His sky blue eyes that Sora had inherited widen with shock.

Sora smiled toothy before jumped to hug his mama, "MAMA! I'M A FLIER!" He screamed in delight waking Leon and his siblings. They were all shocked that their youngest son had come from the outside alive. Cloud held his son with tears as he felt his other kids circle around them as Leon joined in the hug.

Leon had spike brown hair like Sora only it reached his shoulder and it spike at the bottom, his tanned skin matched Sora's as he wore a short jacket which covered his white undershirt. He also wore black pants and around his neck were a sliver necklace and his wooden figure of his animal as well as his children and love.

"Come on! Mama! I can fly!" Sora whined as he tried to push his mama off him to show them he could be a big boy like his brothers.

Cloud didn't want to let go of his son, not to lose him again but he did and watched as Sora changed in a dragon looking as much as Leon who changed as well into a 12in adult dragon and flew in the air with Sora right behind him, laughing.

Roxas, Ventus and Demyx, Sora's older brothers changed from as well, each was dark yellow with dark grey scales on their back, they wings were orange in the inside as the back was darker yellow as they had a white horns on their heads and around their tails. Each one of them following their brother and father.

Cloud stood up around as he watched his boys fly in the sky as he felt two hands grab both of his, he looked down to see his youngest and oldest daughter, Namine and Larxene. Namine had shoulder length light blonde hair that was style on her right shoulder, her widen blue eyes look at the sky in wonderment, she couldn't fly yet as her white dress fluttered as the wind blew while on her tiny feet were blue sandals . She was only seven much like Sora only she hatched before him.

Larxene could fly but she didn't want to leave her sister or mother on the bottom, she had ear length dark blond hair with two strands sticking up, it would seem that most of his children had his hair but Sora had Leon's dark brown hair. Her eyes inherited Cloud's mother, a cyan color as her skin matched Clouds. She wore a black shirt and dark blue shorts and black shoes as she look up at her brothers and father flew.

Larxene was the first-born then it was Ventus and Roxas who hatched at the same time then Demyx, then Namine and Sora was the last one the hatch. After a while, all the boys came down and changed form.

"Come along, Sora you need a shower." Cloud said as he noticed the torn clothes he wore and the dirt and mud in his hair and skin as he led Sora with his hand in his son's hand. He smiled really big as Leon followed with his siblings. Sora was really glad to follow Destiny and Boomer that day that they found him in a tree, now here he was, a big boy and with his family.

Buttercup in her rhino form was running though a grassy field screaming for her parents, "Daddy! Mommy!"

John and Sandra were confused to why this young rhino were running toward them only the she changed did they gasped. It was Buttercup, she ran toward them with a smile, John held his arms for his middle child as she jumped in them, knocking them both laughing.

Sandra and Buttercup's sister joined in with a big smiles and tears in their eyes, John held Buttercup, not really believe that she was here. Yet after moments pass, he still held her and now he believed that his child came back for them.

Buttercup then was pass to Sandra as she held her tight, kissing her cheeks, forehead, everywhere on Buttercup's face as she smiled, enjoying her mama's kisses. Sandra placed Buttercup down as her sister gave her a group hug before jumped back as Bubbles giggled why holding her nose.

"Mommy! Buttercup stinks!" Sandra chuckled and took a look at Buttercup to see her ripped clothes, dirty face and took her hand as she groaned.

"Oh! Come on! I just came from the mystery beyond and you're going to send to take a shower! I'm going back!" Buttercup said as she pouted. Sandra laughed as she led her girls to the waterhole to take a shower, John watched them go with a proud smile before went to get the new clothes that Sandra had made for each of their daughters.

Destiny looked around for her grandparents, and she found them under a tree by a little pond as their backs were to her while Balto had an arm around Jenna's back. Her eyes water a bit before she rubbed them away, she ran toward but slowed down when she saw her grandmother was shaking and stopped behind them yet they didn't even notice.

"Jenna, we have to have faith, Destiny is out there somewhere. . . I know it. . "Balto comforted as Destiny saw that her grandmother was holding to the rattle that her grandpa had given to Destiny when she was born. Destiny eyes water more as she sniffled a little bit loudly as the couple turn and looked at her with shock eyes.

"Destiny. . . "Jenna whispered, hoping that this wasn't a dream. Destiny couldn't take as she started to sob, her grandparents were here and not dead somewhere after her mama's death, she told herself that they were alive but deep down something was tell her to face the facts, her grandparents weren't that young and wouldn't have made to the Great Valley yet here they were.

Jenna's eyes water as she and Balto went and held the crying child as she held on to Jenna tight, Balto and her rubbed her back cooing her. She cried a bit as well as Jenna and Balto, they had heard that their daughter had died, yet they had their granddaughter and although she made look different than their daughter she had that kind heart like Lady.

**"_And Destiny found her grandmother and grandfather at last. . . The same loving faces he'd looked into the day of her birth. . . " _**

Jenna finally let go and wiped Destiny's tears, and took a look at her, she was filthy, her clothes were ripped and her rose in her dirty hair had missing petals.

"My word, Destiny you are filthy, come, let's go wash this dirt off you. Balto go get her new clothes." He nodded but didn't leave till he gave a kiss to Destiny's head and held a bit before ran to their hut to get her new clothes that Jenna had made for her.

After some time, Destiny was clean, her skin was light brown that shined in the sun, her hair had turn a little lighter since most of it was dirt as she held a new flower, a red lily in her hair. Her wooden figure wolf had been repainted by Balto, she now wore it proudly on a new silver necklace as she wore a striped pink and red shirt, and the sleeves nearly cover her hands.

The shirt also revealed some of her shoulders and she wore a brow frilly skirt that reached her knees with white socks meeting her skirt as brown shoes covered her feet. She smiled at her grandma as Jenna tender stroke her cheek as she hand her the pouch that Sora gave her all new and clean, she wrapped it around her waist before looked at her grandma.

"Grandma, can I go play?" She asked yet hoping that her grandma said yes so she could think a while alone.

Jenna was tore, even though the Great Valley was safe she didn't want to lose Destiny again but Destiny was a child she was bound to run off when Jenna wasn't looking. She looked at Balto who barely nod.

"Okay, dear but no too far okay." Destiny nod before she ran toward a hill where her grandparents could see her and sat down, making sure her skirt wouldn't get too dirty and looking at the other families in the Valley yet she looked up the sky, seeing one cloud remind her that her mama was always watching her.

She smiled yet it quickly turned to a frown, now that they were in the Valley, how was Destiny going to play with her friends . . . or her former friends, now that they were in their own kind, would they want to play with Destiny? She remembered her mama saying that they would never do anything together . . . would that happen to Destiny and her friends?

She brought her knees closer to her face and sigh, maybe it would happen, and Buttercup was always complaining that when she reached her kind she would leave them, Sora probably thought Destiny was like a safe person to hang till they reach the Valley, Boomer had Dumbo and even though they were nice to each other, she thought maybe Boomer thought like Buttercup and Sora that she was a person who knew the way to their families.

She felt like crying again but she held the tears back, even though they pretend to be friends, at least they had an adventure together and memories came flashing in her head.

The day when she was baby learning how trying to walk, her mother picking her up for the first time and gave her kisses and how she cried in fear of the rattle Balto tried to give her, the next one made tear fall from her cheek, the day her mama gave her the last Cherri-berry, of walking up by that Croagunk and following it to the pond with Buttercup, how she met Boomer and Sora together, of her friends sleeping in the ditch after singing her mama's lullaby to them, of her mama's spirit leading Destiny to the Great Valley.

She sigh again, yeah they had a great adventure together, now it was time to let go of it, she never noticed five people running toward her on the hill. Destiny gasped when she fell on the ground and heard laughter as the person or people got off her and she turn to glare at them but gasped when she saw that it was her friends.

Destiny was surprised that they wanted to be near her, but was even more shocked when each one brought a Cherri-berry and showed it to her. Her eyes water a bit, touched that they had remember about the Cherri-berry she had lost. She took each one and placed them in her pouch.

Each one had taken a shower and was now wearing new clothes, Buttercup smirked at her and had a tiny green bow in her shiny black hair as her lightly tanned skin contrasted with her green necklace and newly painted figure of her rhino. She wore a shirt like Destiny's but hers were light green with a dark horizontal green line on the middle, she had shorts that reached above her knees with green and dark green striped socks and black shoes.

Sora looked at Destiny with a bright smile as his brown hair looked even shinier as his sky eyes brighten at her. His silver necklace was cleaned as it shined in the sunlight while his dragon wood figure was repainted and he wore it proudly around his neck, he wore a blue and black striped shirt with a short black jacket with no sleeves as his hand held finger less gloves, he wore black shorts with blue shoes.

Boomer was holding Dumbo's hand, his hair was more brighten sunshine hair as his skin held a creamy color, his necklace was replaced with a blue one as his penguin figure was repainted beautifully. He wore a around a short dark grey jacket that the sleeves reached his elbows as Boomer's hands was black fingerless gloves, he wore dark striped black and blue shirt and black shorts and black shoes. He smiled softly at Destiny before past Dumbo in her arms as he gave her a big kiss on the cheek

Dumbo hair had a lighter grey in it, he wore now a blue cap to replace his old yellow hat as his skin seem more soft now, his necklace was replaced by a silver one as his elephant figure was repainted neatly, since Brittany didn't know she had another baby coming she let him use one of Boomer's old baby clothes, he wore a plaid black, blue and white jacket, with a white shirt and he had dark blue shorts with blue shoes

"But I thought you guys didn't want to hang with me?" Destiny said confused as Boomer and Sora laughed as Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"You can't get rid of us that easy, wolf girl." Buttercup said but she didn't' say it with hatred as she did before they were friends. Destiny eyes widen before she smiled brightly at them and hugged Buttercup who stiffed a bit before caution held her too. She let go of Buttercup and smiled at her, thanking her.

Destiny sat down with Dumbo in her arms as Sora and Boomer sat beside her as Sora wrapped his arms around Destiny while Boomer crossed his legs and leaned back on his hands, Buttercup stood above them with her arms crossed on her chest as all of them looked up at the sky, each had a bright smile on their faces.

**"_And they all grew up together in the Valley. . . . Generation upon generation, each passing on to the next the tale of their ancestor's journey to the valley. . . Long ago. . ._**

_The End_


End file.
